


Amazon Island

by JodieHolmes233



Series: Clash of the Orgasmic Amazon's [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Mud, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233
Summary: It has been three years since Shepard's mission to stop the D'Verya twins ended with her utter disgrace and humiliation. With Shepard out of the picture, Ashley took up the mantle of Captain of the Normandy but now finds herself in the same shoes Shepard was in three years ago, only this time Ashley doesn't have a choice.Will she make it out or succumb to the pleasure just as Shepard did?
Relationships: Ashley Williams/Asari Original Character, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Original Asari Character, Liara T'Soni/Original Asari Character(s), Miranda Lawson/Ashley Williams
Series: Clash of the Orgasmic Amazon's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons and I am very excited for it. I plan on having a broader focus on more characters and more of a direct focus on smut.
> 
> As always if there are any criticisms please let me know down in the comments.

Captain Ashley Williams. It’s a name she was still getting used to even three years after her promotion. Ever since Shepard’s disgraceful betrayal, Ashley has taken up the role the former commander held and bringing peace and order to the galaxy. The Captain had erased the stain on her family name and accomplished more than she ever would in life. But she still felt like she was in a shadow.

Shepard saved the galaxy from the reapers twice and sacrificed everything to prevent a war. No one knew the truth of why she did what she did. Most people think she was just a closet slut while the fringe think she was brainwashed by the asari into humiliating humans. What ever people believed Ashley knew the truth of what really happened, but it feels like she has been put in the same position as Shepard had once been put into.

The D’Veyra twins held up their end of the bargain. They handed back the nuclear bomb they stole, and the alliance washed their hands of the mess but the asari were still facing problems. The Black Nova went from a terrorist organization to a major political faction on Thessia pushing for a reformation of the government. They had gained support and were making sweeping changes in the regions of Thessia they controlled, but both sisters played from the shadow’s on Illium.

The Black Nova on its face was a major up and coming political party, behind the scenes they were a major manufacturer of drugs, weapons, and owned the largest porn production studio in the terminus systems. Nassa was the face of the political party, while Nira ran everything else but gave most of her attention to the porn studios. Their biggest star’s included Mistress Naomi, Queen Rachel, Matriarch Fryda, and her old friend Liara T’Soni.

She had been disgusted by what her friend had become and cut all contact out with her and Shepard as they pursued their lives. Shepard stayed out of the spotlight and lived quietly, but Liara had quickly ascended to becoming a top star for Nova Productions. She stared in everything. Straight, Hanar, Batarian, she even took the cock of a Yargh once, but its largely speculated that it was CGI and not an actual Yargh.

But her biggest draw was Clash of the Orgasmic Amazons. She was largely undefeated having only one loss in her entire career against Amleru. She called herself the goddess and the words rang true from what Ashley saw. She did not want to watch Liara, but there was one match she had to support her former friend on no matter what.

It was the finals last year and the competition had been fierce. Liara had conquered Isessa, Amleru and Shepard but the final match was against Mistress Naomi. The woman was a veteran of the tournament. She had dark ebony skin, with silver eyes, and long platinum blonde hair. She had dark ebony skin, with silver eyes, and long platinum blonde hair. Her endowments rivaled Liara’s before her surgery. Both women had large E-Cup breasts and large bubbly asses. The clash was unlike anything Ash had seen and even got her aroused.

Naomi started the match dominating Liara. The human had wrestled T’Soni to the ground then slapped an anal plug into Liara’s ass while also fingering the blue azure. The ebony fingers ran all over the blue azure but when Liara countered, the human’s hand slapped the asari in the face with her own juices. Liara was on the run as Naomi ran to her table then grabbed several large anal balls then sat on Liara’s back.

The sight of the human sitting on Liara’s back aroused Ashley greatly. She had removed her pants and buried her fingers into her pussy. Liara had cried out as the large anal balls were forced into her ass causing to cry out in pain. The blue asari withered under the human and seemed to be on the verge of defeat. But the asari made a comeback like no other.

Liara spun her feet and tripped the dark human. The asari rolled over to her table and grabbed a double-sided dildo. It was at least 20 inches long and its girth was nearly the same girth as Isessa’s cock. Liara shoved one end inside of her, then walked over to the ebony woman shoving the other end inside of her. Their hips locked together, and both ends of the dildo were buried deep inside of each other.

Fluids leaked from both muffs staining the floor. Naomi had reached her hand up to Liara’s breast in a feign attempt to regain control of the match, but it wasn’t enough. The ebony woman was not able to hold on and began to squirt all over Liara and the floor. Liara moaned, continuing to hump and grind her hips against Naomi even after the buzzer had rang out.

Ashley herself was fascinated by the match and had stripped naked, fingering pussy to match the speed of Liara and Naomi’s scissoring. Ashley squirted all over her laptop and when the human noticed her mistake she quickly cleaned up the laptop before any damage could be done. When Ashley had returned to her laptop Liara had equipped herself with a strapon and was pounding into Naomi slapping the woman’s ass.

Ashley bit her lip as Liara pushed Naomi off her then marched to her victory platform. That was the one and only match Ashley had brought herself to watch but even then she could only watch it the one time. She needed to get her mind off everything and decided to head to the shower. Her hands raced along her body as she massaged the soap into her smooth and deeply tanned skin.

Despite having a lifelong career in the military, Ashley’s body looked more like a super model than a soldier. Her shape was nearly an hourglass figure and her breasts were full F-Cups and were much more rounded than most asari. The human was proud of her toned body and her abs, always staring at them when ever she showered and relaxed.

However, her relaxation was soon interrupted. Her door opened and when she checked the screen on the bathroom door she saw it was Traynor. Ash quickly threw on a towel and stepped out looking down at Traynor. “Sergeant Traynor. Is everything okay”?

She nods her head “Of course Ma’am. Councilor Shaw is waiting on the QEC with councilor Tevos. They have a mission for you” Ashley nods her head and fixes up her hair.

“Thank you sergeant I will take it in a few minutes.” Traynor saluted then left the room. Ashley removed her towel and dressed in her complete Alliance uniform then went down to the QEC. Once she had taken command of the ship, Ash had the retrofits completed properly and had a proper armory installed. Once she entered the war room she answered the call.

The human and asari both appeared in front of Williams and the human began “Captain Williams. Hope the last mission wasn’t too taxing.” Ashley had easily dealt with the Vorcha insurrectionists only getting a few scratches.

“I am fine, and we can manage. What’s this new assignment?” Unlike Shepard, Ashley preferred to get straight to the point and would rather skip formalities.

Tevos cleared her throat “Well we are tasking you with the assassination of the D’Veyra twins. There is an election coming up and Nassa is running for an office in Armali. If she wins their party might take even more power.”  
  
Ash growled at this mission. The last time they sent a spectre to destroy them, Shepard was humiliated and broken before the galaxy. Every where Ashley went she was mocked as a whore for what Shepard had done. Ashley shook her head “I apologize Councilor Tevos but no. Nassa has a point. Your people nearly cost us the war and your government’s secrets are treacherous. You are asking me to assassinate a political opponent for what? To preserve your archaic ideologies that damn near caused us to go extinct?!”

The asari was shocked and her mouth hung open, but Shaw cut her off “Williams you are out of line. You mission is to assassinate Nassa and Nira D’Veyra. Their organization will crumble without their leadership. Failure to follow this order will result in your removal and a court martial. You wouldn’t want that stain on your family name to return would you?”  
  
Ashley balled her fists up and stared at Shaw with hate in her eyes. This wasn’t her fight. Her duty to was to protect the galaxy, not settle one race’s problems “Sir you are asking me to undermine a democratic election. Isn’t this what we stand against?”

Shaw shook his head and pointed at Ashley “No I am asking you to assassinate two terrorists who has made a mockery of both of our races. Or do you need a reminder of what they did to Shepard? You have your orders. Get it done.” Shaw cut the communication and Ashley slammed her fist down shattering the omnipanel. She had never wanted biotics more in her life just to smash even more.

Williams had stormed out of the war room and onto the captain’s podium setting the destination to Illium. She calmed herself down before activating the intercom “Jack, Miranda. I need you both up in my room in five.” Ash sighed “Joker alert me when we arrive on Illium but arrive in stealth mode.” Ash ignored his confirmation then went straight up to her room.

Thoughts of rage raced through her head. She was angry and wanted to murder both councilors where they stood but she could not refuse. Her door opened and she calmed down as both biotic women stood in front of her. Ashley never liked either woman as much as Shepard did, but the captain knew she would need biotic defenses when assaulting an asari compound.

Even though Samara had returned to her crew and gladly served Ashley, Ash could not bring herself to remind the justicar of the horrors she went through under Shepard. “Thank you for coming. Both of you”

Jack rolled her eyes then leant back on the fish tank, crossing her arms “Get on with it Williams. We don’t have all day.”

Ash sighed and nodded her head “We got a new mission. We are heading to Illium to assassinate the D’Veyra twins.” Both women stood frozen being reminded of what happened to Shepard and Liara. Miranda had kept in contact with Shepard trying to prod into her psychology, but Shepard didn’t seem much different and was happy with her family with Liara and Esia.

“You sure that is a good idea Ashley? Last time we tried this we lost both Shepard and Liara.” Ashely rubbed her head and sighed as Miranda gave the stern reminder.

“I know Miranda, but they aren’t giving us a choice. Best plan I have is an infiltration. With Garrus and Tali on their honeymoon we don’t have any snipers, so I need you two to help me get inside using your biotics.” Jack and Miranda nodded their heads, but Jack let out a chuckle.

“Maybe we can leave the cheerleader behind and let them throw her in that tournament.” Miranda rolls her eyes and Jack chuckles “But fine love kicking asari ass. Always great to see them outmatched by me.”

Miranda smirks a little then shakes her head “We won’t be confronting anyone will we Ash? Would hate to piss Shepard and Liara off.”

This sends Ash into a primal growl “Don’t mention their names. They chose their paths and are living with what they done.”

Miranda snaps back quickly “Ash don’t play that card. They have done more for us and are still our friends. You might not agree with what they have become but they still welcome us.” Ashley stands up fuming, but Miranda doesn’t let her get a word in “We are assaulting Liara and Esia’s place of employment and killing their boss. We get caught then it bites them in the ass as well and could get them killed.”

“Cheerleader is right for a change. Might not like Shep’s new look or life but she pulled all our asses out of the fire, especially yours” Jack backed Miranda up on this and Ashley seemed even more enraged.

“Don’t question your commanding officer. Our plan is simple. We plant a couple of explosives around their house then detonate. Blast should be sufficient to kill everyone inside.” Ashley is harsh and restores the order to the two women. Jack only shrugs and nods while Miranda sighs

“Yes ma’am.” Jack sighs and walks out but Miranda remains in place. “Come on Ash. Talk to me” She walks up putting her hand on Ashley’s cheek and forcing the captain to look at her. “What is eating you?”

Ashley pulls away and stands up looking to Miranda. “It’s the fact we are undermining what the asari people want. That and the ghost of Shepard is haunting me.” Ashley thought back to the first time she was in here three years ago after assuming command. Miranda had told her where Shepard and Liara had settled and she wanted to follow them.

The two women argued for a moment before erupting into a steamy kiss that resulted in Miranda pushing Ashley to the floor. They dared not use Shepard’s bed, so the floor ended up being the scene of their love making. But after that both women drifted. They enjoyed the sex, but they could not find much common ground with each other and decided to remain just friends.

“I know how you feel Ash. But they are a terrorist organization. Think of it as getting revenge for Shepard.” Miranda starts to walk out “It’s the only way I can think of a way of coping with it” Miranda leaves Ashley alone and the captain just nods, going to work on studying her mission.

\-------

_Illium 12 hours later_

The three women waited till the nighttime, and much to their advantage a heavy storm had rolled in to cover their mission. They managed to get into the compound and steal extra uniforms. Ashley’s endowments forced her to get a much large outfit along side Miranda. Jack just leaned against a wall and laughed as she stole a men’s uniform and fit perfectly inside.

Once their wardrobe issues were sorted they each took a Black Nova branded rifle and split up heading to their targets. Ashley went to the top floor attic and planted her first explosives just above the main office. She crawled into a vent then started to move forward. The silence filled her with anxiety. They could not speak on the radio without compromising their positions, but this was also out of their skillsets.

The silence was broken with an ear-piercing screech, that all three women heard and what followed rocked all three women “Well hello there Captain Williams. Breaking into my home to try and kill me?” Ashley gulped when she heard the asari’s bubbly voice “You must think we are human movie villains if you thought we didn’t put trackers in our suits and camera’s in our airducts. Here is another feature” Ashley heard both Miranda and Jack scream.

The woman panicked but before she can break out of the vent a powerful electroshock discharged from the suit and knocked her unconscious. When Ashley woke up she was in a jail cell, but this didn’t appear to be any kind of makeshift prison. When the woman sat up she saw a NAPD logo then gulped. Nira didn’t keep her. She handed them into the police.

She went to raise her hands but found herself cuffed to the ground. Miranda and Jack were no where to be seen but her silence was interrupted when the door to her cell was opened and an asari cop wearing tactical jeans and armor walked in. “Well, well what do we have here? Another spectre thinking they can do what ever they want with no repercussions.”

“My name is Ashley- “

Ashley was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. The human was enraged but was powerless in the cuffs “Can it whore. I know who you are, and I do not care. You are being charged with attempted assassination of political figure, breaking and entering, possession of explosive devices, terrorism, and parking in a no parking zone. You are in a lot of trouble and there isn’t anyone to bail you out.” The detective leans down next to Ashley in a feign attempt to intimidate her “If they decide not to execute you, then you are going to get out of prison right around the time my daughter becomes a matriarch.”

Ashley knew she wasn’t going make it out. The most she could hope for was a quick execution but as the cop went to speak once more the intercom came on “That’s enough Athena. Prisoner has a couple of visitors” the cop smirked then spit in Ashley’s face muttering something then leaving the detention cell. ‘ _Finally. I just hope the crew isn’t pissed’._

But Ashley’s hopes were crushed when the door opened and both D’Veyra twins entered the room. Ash’s foot trembled and shook where they couldn’t see her fear. A chilling rush of fear ran down her back. ‘ _Shit… This is it. I am sorry Sarah.. Abby.. Lynn… Fuck.’_ Nassa could sense the fear but did not let the human know she caught on. Nira was the first to clear her throat and speak “Well look what we have here Nassa. A would-be assassin. Mmm Shepard’s crew just can’t stop sending their hottest sluts.”

The taller sister smirked and took out a small handkerchief, wiping the glob of spit off Ashley “It appears so… Got anything to say?” Nassa tucked the cloth away and Nira chuckled as the human remained silent, determined not to give into them.

“Don’t waste your time sister. Let’s just take her to the whore house, inject her with some hallex, and let the customers rape her until she doesn’t function. Or we can just let her go to prison and let the asari gangs rape her. So many fates await you.” Nira runs her hand through Ashley’s hair then leans in right beside the human’s ear “A bullet is too merciful for you.”

Nassa begins to laugh and Nira turns to her “Oh come on Sister where is your creativity? We have an open and shut case with her. I am going for indentured servitude with all of three of you.” Ashley gulped and pulled at her restraints as Nira pulled away. “And all three of you will be competing in our tournament.”

Ashley’s eyes flew open and she started pulling hard in a desperate attempt to break the titanium cuffs. Nira laughed at the human’s struggle “Oh sister you. She will make a fine addition but how will we control her huh?”

“Standard bomb collar. So here is the deal slut and you best listen close.” Ashley gritted her teeth and looked up. “Your contracts will be the grand prize of the tournament. If you win you get your freedom. But if someone else wins. Your fate is in their hands.” Nassa pulls up her electric cigarette and takes a large puff, then blows the smoke in Ashley’s face. “Liara might let you go… But you have high hopes riding on a single person.”

Nira sticks her tongue out and runs it along Ashley’s face “This bitch is scared shitless. Maybe she can channel that if she fights Esia” Both asari let out a chuckle and Nira heads for the door as Nassa leans into Ashley planting a hand on her shoulder.

“You will break. Just like Shepard and Liara broke.” Ashley shivered in rage hearing their names and Nassa added one last point in digging her electric cigarette into Ash’s arm. She let out a sharp hiss as the sting of the electricity flowed through her body “Tough one aren’t you? The strongest always make the most money when they snap Asher37830.”

Ashley froze when Nassa mentioned that. It was her username for when she registered for the live stream to watch Liara, but she never renewed it past that day. She gulped and watched the two sisters leave the room and her sealed leaving her alone.

\-------

_3 hours later_

Everything Nassa had mentioned had come true. Within the hour all three women were hauled in front of a judge and were sentenced to five years of indentured servitude to Nassa D’Veyra. Once they were processed, Nassa gave each of them a collar and reexplained the grenade in the collar. It was a thin piece of fabric that didn’t look like much, but it locked tight and Miranda suspected the fabric was an explosive material.

They were set free into the wild of Illium. Miranda went to her sister while Jack went to drown out the stress with some alcohol. Ashley was left alone. Both of her squad mates were angry with her, and the captain knew that it was deserved. Ashley looked to her omnitool then scrolled through her messages stopping at Shepard. She pulled up her messages from two and a half years ago when Shepard had sent her address to Ashley.

The human closed her eyes and hailed a cab.

\------

Ashley hated being in this position. She had told Shepard everything and didn’t hold back a single detail. She pleaded with her former friend she did not have any idea that Liara was there and that had she known she wouldn’t have done it. Liara was rather forgiving but Shepard sat stone faced and in silence. Ashley felt the knife in her gut return when a child ran up hugging Shepard’s foot. The commander picked up her daughter and carried her up back into the room.

Liara was dressed in a revealing purple dress with a high fur neckpiece that ran down her neck and left a large gap between her breasts “Well Ashley this is a predicament you are in. But you are in good hands.” Liara gives a warm smile “I will help ready you for this with Esia” Ashley shivered then shook her head.

“No No No. I am not getting shit on Liara. No way in hell” Liara giggled and Ashley sighed “Look Liara I don’t want to do this. I am begging you to do everything you can to win.”

Liara smiles as Shepard returned sitting next to her wife “Well I will let Esia know. You can explain to her the new rules honey. I need to touch up my makeup” Liara rises giving Shepard a kiss then the blonde human stared down the captain. The two humans were left alone, and Ashley was at a loss for words, but Shepard decided to break the silence.

“So…. Not sure how to explain this to you. So how much do you know about the tournament?” Ashley gulped and sighed blushing slightly.

“I know enough. First woman to climax or orgasm in their opponent twice wins. What’s this about new rules?” Shepard smirked seeing this and then brought up a data pad then handed it to Ashley.

_Welcome to Orgasmic Amazon Island_

_If you have received this message then you have been selected to compete on Orgasmic Amazon Island. We have radically changed how our tournament works so pay close attention to our new rules._

_We shall start with what has changed._

_Each amazon will start with 2 stars. You will need to wager your stars to earn more. Only amazons with 10 stars can progress into the finals. There are enough stars in play for 4 champions to enter the finals. If you run out of stars you are eliminated, however you won’t be forced to leave, because you can offer up one last thing to get back in._

_If an amazon runs out of stars, they can wager their freedom and if they lose they become the slave of the winner for the entire week, so be careful wagering your freedom._

_Everything will be freeform, and you do not have to accept a challenge, but you might get left behind if you do not accept any. Pick your opponent’s wisely._

_Now the new rules_

_Rule 1: Each amazon can have one weapon for humiliation. For example, Liara The Goddess will be using a 24-inch double sided dildo to humiliate her opponents._

_Rule 2: Each Amazon will have a tracking monitor fitted onto their omnitool. It will track your every movement and will monitor your body to tell if you have orgasmed._

_Rule 3: Any amazon attempting to steal stars outside of a match will immediately forfeit any stars they are in possession of and be enslaved by the D’Veyra twins._

_Rule 4: All contests and challenges must be conducted in an approved venue that has been officiated so it can be recorded and monitored._

_Rule 5: No outside interference. You may band together, but your friends and partners cannot help you during your fight or both of you will forfeit. However, while two amazon fights are allowed, they must be agreed upon by all parties._

_There will be many places and venues to compete in, including mud pits, sand dunes, swimming pools, septic tanks, food dinners, and BDSM dungeons. They will be scattered around the island so you will need to find them in order to compete in them._

_Good luck amazons._

Ashley read the announcement and her heart sank. This truly was hell. She honestly thought she died in that airduct and been thrown into a personal hell. “So. Thoughts?” Shepard had a smile on her face then Ashley looked up.

“I…Shepard can you please come with me? Help me I need your help.” Shepard’s smile turned to a smirk then she shook her head “Please I am begging you Shepard.”

“I can’t Ashley. I am watching our kids. Aethyta is on Thessia right now on vacation and Esia wants to compete this year. You can do this. I came out changed, but stronger and happier than ever.” Ashley sighed and nodded her head and did her best to take Shepard words of inspiration “But hear this. I know you have the strength to win this tournament. But if you hurt Liara I will return the favor. Do what you need to win but don’t take it too far. I am okay with you fucking her and humiliating her but if I see a drop of blood you will shed more.”

Ashley gulped hearing the threat. She knew Shepard could make good on her promise and nodded her head “Shepard… I would never hurt you or Liara… I swear to you on every god and goddess out there I did not know Liara was there. If I did I wouldn’t have even stepped foot on their mansion grounds.” Shepard nodded her head then relaxed “I am scared shitless Shepard. I don’t know what to do.”

Shepard stood up and walked over putting an arm on Ashley’s shoulder then shook her “You got this Ash. I finally realized after Isessa took that mask off that no matter how hard I tried I could not fight what I had become. I don’t know what you are and that is for you to figure out. Just stay strong and trust yourself… And don’t be afraid to do anything while you are there.” Ashley looked up to Shepard and whimpered a little “The Council and Alliance have already disavowed you passed the ship off. The most you can hope for now is to win your contract and regain your freedom.” Shepard gave Ashley a pat on the back and this is what finally broke her.

Ashley’s career was over. She had failed her sisters and her family name worse than her grandfather. She started to cry and as she did Shepard took the woman into her arms and held the woman tightly. Ash had never been one to cry but now was one of the few appropriate times to do so. Shepard could feel her shoulder getting wet as her simple shirt could only hold so many tears.

Ashley sat there for five minutes just wailing into Shepard’s shoulder until finally she calmed down and Shepard helped her up. Ashley started to think to herself that this couldn’t be the end of her. She calmed herself down as Shepard lead her to a spare bedroom “Get some rest Ash. I will take you to Liara and Esia’s gym tomorrow. I am sure Daia won’t mind babysitting for a few hours.” Shepard left Ashley in the room alone leaving the human to ponder her thoughts and think of a winning game plan.

\-------

Jack had reviewed the tournament inside and out studying each one of her opponents including Liara. She knew that Shepard could easily kill her if Liara was harmed severely so she was the only one off her list of domination. But Miranda was her number one target. Her list was scribbled onto a bar napkin and only had a few names on there.

  1. _The Cheerleader_
  2. _Ashley the bitch_
  3. _Esia the shithead_
  4. _Goddess Tempesta_
  5. _Goddess M Too many_
  6. _Isessa the butt fucker Goddesses_



She and Miranda had mostly settled things, but she always wanted to claim that perfect ass for herself and now was the perfect chance to. She still needed more people to make her list, but she also knew that this Island was going to be too vast to hit everyone she wanted to. The only thing Jack needed was a bikini and some toys to humiliate her opponents.

The bartender returned and refilled her beer and Jack’s cock rose when the asari bent down putting the beer away. _‘That ass is perfect…. This tournament might just be the best thing to happen to me’_ She thought to herself sipping on her beer.

\--------

Miranda had spent most of the day with her sister before informing her of the news. Oriana meant everything to her and both sisters held each other tightly before Miranda explained that she was done with the alliance, and when she was free she would spend the rest of her days being a proper big sister. Once she left Oriana’s place Miranda found herself in a sex shop.

Everyone had assumed her outfits came from these sorts of places, but in reality she only ever got her latex catsuit from one. Lawson needed the perfect outfit to show she wasn’t a push over but also stayed within the rules. The perfectionist settled on a black latex one piece bikini that held her G-Cup breasts up in support and showed off her perfect figure. She topped the outfit off with black latex boots and a pair of fish nets.

With mud being a possible fighting venue, she needed a color that would not wear out too quickly. As she was checking out she noticed a woman staring at her. She had a mask on, and her hair was done up, but she could see the woman’s eyes. She knew she had saw this woman before but could not place it. Before Miranda could try and approach the woman had walked off disappearing into a large crowd.

On her way to Oriana’s apartment, she was constantly checking over her shoulder and ensuring she was not being followed. The woman had seemingly lost interest, but she couldn’t shake the thought of possibly leading anyone to Ori. She sent her sister a message apologizing for not returning, and simply checked herself into a cheap hotel for the night.

She ordered her usual makeup and hair products to be delivered to her from a local shop then waited, looking herself in the mirror then sighing. She wanted to hate Ashley for what she had done but couldn’t. It wasn’t Ash’s fault. They did everything right but still got captured. Her thoughts drifted to their night together briefly thinking of what might have been. But it was too late for her. The only thing she could do now was mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Miranda turned away and went to work studying her opponents to see what she could exploit in each of them, starting with Ashley Williams.


	2. Arrival

The next five days had passed agonizingly slow for Ashley. She wasn’t in contact with Miranda or Jack, leaving them to prepare for the tournament in their own ways. Ash decided to accept Liara and Esia’s training reluctantly and learned everything she could from them. Their training was not perfect, but Ash felt confident in her new training.

She had let Liara help in picking the bikini, as she did not trust Esia to pick something that did not make her look like a total slut. Liara’s choice was a white spandex bikini that showed Ashley’s endowments but wouldn’t be easily removed when she clashed, or at least that is what Liara assured Ashley. Liara had held out on Ashley, because deep inside she wanted her humiliated.

Liara had to be there by Shepard’s side. Ashley was the only one to completely cut all contact with Shepard. Garrus and Tali were quiet for a few months but did invite them to their wedding, but due to Shepard’s appearance Ashley choose to skip the wedding ceremony. Garrus greatly resented Ashley for her actions and Shepard was quick to blame herself for it. Shepard reforged her bonds with all the crew except for Ashley. But even with their friendships rekindled, they were not nearly as close as they once were.

Ashley was horrible to all of her friends, but she sought redemption and wanted to make up for everything she had done. She had already been given the same treatment Shepard was given by the council and lost everything. The entire crew had been disbanded and the ship was being decommissioned to be put in a museum. She knew she had fucked up, but it was too late. The only thing she had to focus on was winning her freedom.

Ashley done her hair up in a bun, just like she done before every mission she went on and stepped out in her string bikini. She toyed with it making sure the strings were tight, and her nipples were covered before she got dressed in a white sports shirt, and a pair of black leggings. She went out to face Liara and Esia who studied her and Esia could only laugh.

“Look at Captain serious pants over here. Come on lighten up. Let that sexy hair flow, and maybe even curl it.” Esia teased Ashley causing the human to turn bright red “Oh come on don’t be embarrassed.”   
  
“Oh, ease off babe. This is her first time” Liara leaned on Esia’s shoulder and the door to their gym opened up. All three women were surprised as Shepard entered the gym. The blonde was wearing a tight purple dress that showed off all of her features, including her breast implants. “Shepard love. What are you doing here? What about the kids?”  
  


Shepard smirked then walked up kissing Liara “It’s great to see you too babe.” She kisses Liara then turns to Ashley. “Found a babysitter with some strings attached. You look nice Ash.” Ashley gulps and Esia turns to Shepard.

“You little slut. It was your turn.” Ashley looked at both women confused then Esia turned to Ash “Me and Shepard take turns alternating who watches the kids. But this is a special case, and a lot is riding on this.” Esia teased Shepard some more before she finally spoke again

“We have a plan for all of this, and we need you to stick to it no matter what. Got it Ash?” Her attention went to Shepard.

“Dare I ask what this plan is?” Ashley asked nervously and Shepard nodded her head.

“Well, the plan is simple. Get Liara to the final round by any means necessary. With Ashix not showing up this year, Liara is the best of all of us here and the only one who can set you free. Isessa is the second best and I could definitely persuade her to let you three go.” Ashley gulped hearing this. She knew there would be a catch and having Liara the ultimate winner would have to be it.

“And… What if It comes down to me and her?”

Liara stepped up and smiled “I promise I won’t be too rough with you Ashley.” The human gulped but before she could respond Shepard interjected.

“Annnyways I have some clothes for everyone. We aren’t required to be in our bikini’s the entire time but when we compete its underwear or nothing.” Ashley sighed hoping to get out of having to compete naked but was left with no choice. “Alright its settled. Let’s get going shall we? Any word from Miranda or Jack?”

Ashley shook her head “No… They have been ignoring me since we got set free” Shepard patted Ashley on the back.

“Then you need to treat them as opponents. You need to win this for yourself Ash. But do not hold it against them… Just focus on winning.” Shepard had motivated her just as she had done in the past but this time it was not as effective as it once was. She was determined to secure her freedom but could not figure out what would come next. Shepard led them to the shuttle that flew them to the island and the entire time Ashley starred out the window pondering her life. The military was her family’s backbone and identity and in one failed mission she ensured that they would never serve again. But that was the past. Ashley needed to think of the future and needed to start with winning her freedom.

\--------

_6 hours later_

The three lovers in the shuttle talked almost the entire trip about their strategy. They tried to include Ashley, but the human shook her head, wanting to go out on her own terms. Ashley peered her head to look out the window and saw the island. It was at least 20 kilometers in diameter with many structures erected signaling the other zones. She could see a beach area, a large field and forest with a large stadium in the middle of the island.

Ashley sighs as the shuttle descends landing at a large landing pad on the water docks. There were nearly a hundred women gathered along the beach in front of a stage. The four women walked in a large entourage, with Liara leading the group but when they took their seats they all separated and looked up waiting for the event to begin.

It was nearly twenty minutes before both twins walked onto the stage. “Welcome everyone to Amazon Island. This island was designed to fill every kink out there. You all have two stars.” A clock appears above the main stadium. _12:00_ “When that clock his zero then that’s it. Tournament is over for the day.”

Nassa steps up and projection starts up showing different winners and prizes “As you all know the reigning champion is Liara the Goddess. But do not let her one defeat discourage you. All of you stand a chance. When you are the first into a battle room you get to set the tone and conditions for your clash. Best be quick about choosing your opponents and fight conditions”.

Ashley grunted seeing this and Nira stepped up taking control “And one last thing. Usually, we have a cash prize or a favor. This time around you are competing for the slave contracts of Captain Ashley Williams, Jacqueline ‘Jack’ Nought, and Miranda Lawson!” The contestants all looked shocked as the prize was revealed to them and they started searching for the women. Ashley slumped down as the asari all around her gave lustful grins.

“Don’t think the rules don’t apply to these sluts either. If they bet their bodies you keep them for the week, and they are given to the winners. The grand champion wins them all for five years.” Nassa smirked “Now Amazons take your ready. And CLASH!” She threw her hand up and sent a biotic charge to signal the start of the new tournament.

Most of the women made a mad dash toward different sections of the island but Ashley was tripped by an asari who looked down to her “Opps. Best of luck bitch” The asari takes off before Ash can get back up and she is left behind. Ashley did not see Shepard, Liara, Jack nor Miranda in the dash but she can’t think of them. She had to get to an arena fast so she could have the advantage.

The games had begun, and Ashley was in for the fight of her life.


	3. Day One: Ashley

The other contestants made a mad dash, and Ashley was among them trying to get to a place where she would have an advantage. But where would she go? She had never fought and competed in anything like this and no matter where she went, she would still be at a disadvantage only having Liara and Esia’s bare bones training. The human ran past several asari, pushing through them and moving to the beach to try and get to a room first before anyone else could.

She pushed into the beach house and went to the first room she saw without checking the panel accepting blindly. When she entered she sealed the door but hear two giggles coming in from behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned around and saw two women standing over a pit of brown mud. The mud itself was a thick consistency and Ashley gulped looking up at the two women.

They were obviously twins, but each had their own unique look. The twin to the right had blonde hair, with pale skin, blue eyes, and DD-Cup breasts while the one to the left had pink hair in a pixie cut, with tanned skin, blue eyes, and E-Cup breasts. Ashley gulped stepping in further and looking down at her table. Her torture table was barren and only had a basic strapon and nothing else there.

Ashley turned around looking at the two twins and the blonde twin smiled “I am Ashlee, and this is my twin Ashlyn. What’s your name darling?” her voice was high pitched and bubbling with excitement as her twin giggled.

Ashley rolled her eyes hearing the twin’s names ‘ _Of course they have similar names and just my fucking luck they are like mine as well_ ’ “My name is Ashley. Thought it was just one on one fights so why are there two of you?”

Ashlyn giggles and steps into the mud “MMmm well baby its nice to meet you!” ‘ _Baby?!_ ’ “As to why there is two, in your haste you must have accepted the two on one challenge. So, you have your choice. You can fight both of us at the same time or one at a time in a gauntlet. You choose how many stars are on the line and how you want to fight.”

Ashley gulps hearing this and looks down ‘ _I need to play it safe with these two, but I need to win quick’_ Ashley took a deep breath then sighed “I will put both of my stars on the line against you two.” The twins grinned.

Ashlee smiled widely “Ohh but that means if you lose you have to bet your body. But if you win you walk out with four.” The twins looked at each other then nodded to each other and both said in unison “You’re on Slut.” The room darkened a little and the lights went to the center of the room where the pit of mud was, and Ashley stepped down into the pit gulping.

The mud was thick and cold. This was going to be a messy fight, but the marine reassured herself that it was just like in battle. Ashley was used to getting her hair ruined and messy during combat, but she had never done something like this. The only bright side Ashley saw was that if she won then she would be in a good starting place for the next day.

She thought of the training Liara and Esia had put the newcomer through. It was intense and Ashley was more humiliated in Liara’s gym then she had been at any other point in her life.

\------

_3 Days Earlier_

“This is pathetic Slut” Esia shouted as her pink fingers ran deep inside of Ashley’s sopping cunt. Esia had her legs tightly clenched around Ashley’s neck and was squeezing tightly. Both women were naked, and Ashley was the only one who was embarrassed. The marine was crying out in pleasure as her cunt submitted to the Asari’s fingers and began to squirt all over the mat. Liara blew a whistle and Esia let go of her tight hold on Ashley’s throat.

“That’s enough Esia. Go wash up” Esia rolls her eyes as Liara walks over to Ashley and kneels “You were doing so much better yesterday. What happened?” Ashley grunted pushing herself up and picking up her bikini sliding back into it as quick as she could.

“Because I am fighting naked against her. Its fucking humiliating and disgraceful Liara.” Ash’s face burned bright red with humiliation as Liara shook her head.

“Your opponents aren’t going to care if you feel humiliated or not. You best put that in the back of your mind because no one will care except you.” Liara pulled the band holding Ashley’s breasts up and caused the band to snap in half letting Ash’s massive melons hang free. Ashley brought her arm up and looked up to Liara with her mouth hanging up. Liara clicks her fingers and then started to walk off leaving Ashley embarrassed and fuming with anger.

\--------------

_Present Day_

Ashley balled her fists and raised them doing her best to take Liara’s advice and readied herself. The busty pink haired woman prepared herself. “Ready… Fight” Ashlee yells in excitement and Ashlyn charges at Ashley. The marine reacts quickly and grabs the woman, pressing her chest against the busty woman and spinning around to slam her into the mud. Ash’s hand darted straight into Ashlynn’s panties and began to finger her deeply, rotating her fingers much like Esia would do to her.

Ashlyn moaned and kicked her feet a little bit flailing a little bit of mud around, splattering some into Ashley’s hair. The marine grunted and kept up her fingering but couldn’t keep her hold as the twin kicked out and rolled over. Ash pushed herself up but slid out and onto her knees. The pink haired twin took a handful of mud and held it up “See this? I am going to make you eat it bitch” The twin crawls toward Ashley reaching for the marine’s face.

Ashley repeats her same maneuver flipping the woman over but this time she splattered woman’s chest into the mud and started to finger the woman’s anus. Ashlyn began to moan squirming, but Ashley decided to slide onto the woman’s back and use her body weight to keep the woman down. Ash see’s an opportunity and presses the woman’s face into the mud, suffocating and dirtying the woman’s face. The woman’s face rises up for air and she gasps as Ash runs mud through the pink hair.

“Come on Ashlyn you can beat this bitch.” The pink haired twin was moaning as Ashley continued to hold her in place and burry her fingers deep into Ashlyn. Ashlee grunts and pull her top down “Hey Alliance whore look at these!” She shakes her breasts and when the twin calls her a whore Ash gets distracted.

“Shut up bitch you’re next” Ash lifts the hand she was fingering with but while Ashley was distracted the twin slid from under her and punched the marine in the back of her head. Ashley falls forward and holds the back of her head panting heavily as Ashlyn grabs a handful of mud and grabs Ashley’s hair. She pulls back causing the marine to scream, and as she does, Ashlyn full fill’s her promise and shoves the mud into Ashley’s mouth.

Ash gags and spits out what she can elbowing the woman in the face causing her to go backwards. Ashley spits out on the ground trying to get the mud taste out of her mouth and growls “You fucking bitch. You will both pay for that!” Ashley crawled over and pulled the woman’s panties off. She took a handful of mud and slapped it onto the woman’s breasts. Ashlyn got an idea and smeared it onto her breasts.

Ashlyn pushed up and thrusted Ashley off of her then sat on the marine’s toned abs “Get ready for Muddy Titties!” Ashley’s eyes widened as she was blinded by the massive breasts and her face was covered in mud. She could feel the twin grabbing some more mud and spreading it into her hair, but her main focus was getting oxygen.

Ashlyn was trying to get the marine to tap but Ashley was too strong to hold down and she quickly began to overpower the twin. Ashley flipped Ashlyn onto her stomach and pressed her knee into the girl’s head. She began to finger the woman’s exposed pussy. Ashlyn moaned loudly throwing her head back into the mud and Ash felt her fingers get squeezed by the woman’s pussy.

Ashlyn shook her head and bucked her hips trying to break free from Ashley, but the marine was quick to counter, locking her legs around the pink haired woman. Ashlyn let out a loud cry shaking her head “Ashlee I’m Sooooorrrrryyyyy” The woman started squirting all over Ashley’s hand and the buzzer sounded. The blonde twin trembled with rage and fear as her sister was defeated without even laying a finger inside of Ashley.

Ashlyn breathed out and crawled out of the mud while Ashely moved back to her knees. Ashlee kissed her siter then looked at Ashley with rage. “You are going to regret this bitch!” Ashlee charges at the marine and wraps her arm around Ash’s neck. “Me and my sister are going to fuck you until you are dead!” The blonde bimbo continued to hold Ashley’s neck trying to get the marine to slip into unconsciousness, but Ashley wouldn’t slip under easily.

Ash raised her elbow and drove it into the blonde’s stomach. Ashlee cried out and kept her hands locked in tightly, but she felt the grip slipping away. Ash hit the woman again in her stomach and her hands finally broke loose and she fell backwards into the mud splattering around. Ashley crawled over and ran her muddy hands through the blonde’s hair trying to dirty her up and make her look like the muddy mess that she was. Ashlee shrieked as Ashley ran her hand through the blonde’s perfect hair and began to kick her feet. “NOOO You bitch that’s my perfect hair.”

Ashlee brought her foot out then kicked the marine in the face knocking her off of the blonde, and face planting in the mud. Ashley was stunned, and she felt her body jerk a few times as the blonde removed her panties. Ash finally came to her senses when she felt a sharp stinging pain on her ass cheeks as Ashlee began to spank the woman’s ass. “AHHHH Fucking Bitch!” Ash cried out completely embarrassed from the rough spanking.

  
Ashlee capped off the spanking with one last harsh spank then drove her fingers into the marine’s pussy. Ash let out a loud cry as she felt the fingers begin to slide in and out of her dirty cunt. Ashley felt her walls contracting around the fingers as Ashlee squeezed her ass cheeks. “That’s it slut. Moan for me… Submit to my fingers” Ash buries her head into the mud and lets out a cry as her body spasms a little bit but held her orgasm back.

Ashley’s nethers burned with desire as her lust raged out of control. The marine finally regained enough composure to lift her leg up and wrap it around the blonde’s neck. Ash locked her leg in place and pushed back against Ashlee knocking the blonde into the mud again and then moving her fingers to the bimbo’s cunt. Ashlee cried out in pleasure and her body shook trying to break out of Ashley’s legs.

The alliance marine’s legs were strong, and Ashlee wasn’t able to break free. When the blonde realized this, she swallowed her chances of escaping and dug her fingers back into Ashley’s cunt. Ash moaned leaning her head back but did not let up with her fingering with the blonde’s pussy. Both women were intensely fingering each other and moaning loudly in pleasure.

‘ _Liara was right about this. Its intense and you forget all of your morals_ ’ Ashley gulped swallowing a little as her pussy began to submit to the blonde’s fingering. Ashley cried out in pleasure as she felt her orgasm building but she could also feel the blonde woman’s walls contracting around her fingers. “FUUUUCk…. I Am…CUUMMMMING” Ashley screamed out but before she could achieve her own climax, Ashlee’s pussy began squirting all over her arm and she cried in embarrassment.

The buzzer sounded and declared Ashley Williams the winner, and as she heard her name being said, the marine started squirting all over the blonde’s fingers. Ashlynn cried as they were both virtually eliminated on their first match. Ashley felt her omnitool buzz as the four stars were added to her wrist. Ashley then rose up like a swamp monster and began to limp to the exit leaving both of the sisters to comfort themselves in their defeat.

As the door opened Ashley saw Liara standing there watching the dirty marine limp out of the room. “Congratulations on your first win. Wouldn’t have thought you could win a two on one.” Ashley waved her hand in dismissal and started looking for a shower. Her vision was muddy, but she managed to spot a bathroom and Liara began to help her get inside. “Easy there”.

Ashley took her muddy hand and shoved Liara off of her “Get off me.” The asari grunted as she stumbled back, and she wiped the mud off of her. Ashley walked into the shower stall and turned the water on as hot as it would get before sitting down. She let the water run and she broke down crying as the mud slowly washed from her skin.

Liara slowly and cautiously approached the crying woman, placing a comforting hand on the marine. “Its okay Ash… Everything will be okay.” The human was trembling as the tears flowed from her eyes and the asari’s comfort did very little to help.

“I can’t fucking do this Liara… I just can’t.” She looked up to Liara and the mud slowly slid down her face.

The blue goddess shook her head and started to wipe off the mud from Ashley’s body “You can Ashley. You are just as strong as Shepard is and you are one of the bravest people I know. Wash up and collect your thoughts then get back out there and show them what you are made of. You might feel sorrow and pain now. But when you are free you won’t ever have to experience this again.” Liara rose to her feet and washed the mud off from her skin, then left Ashley alone.

Ashley gulped hearing the asari’s words then watched her leave. ‘ _She’s right but… God this is so humiliating. Maybe she is right… Maybe I won’t ever have to think of this again and can live a normal life_ ’ Ashley rose to her feet, still shaking from fear and she began to wash herself off with soap to get the mud off of every bit of her skin. It took nearly an hour before the marine was fully cleaned up and had dried herself off. Ashley done her hair up in a bun then walked out back into the hallway.

Ashley wandered the halls seeing most of the rooms had competitors, even seeing the twins she faced earlier catching up getting two stars each already. Ashley gulps then retreats coming to the only empty room in the building and freezes in fear.

_Isessa the Anal Annihilator_

Ash felt her stomach twisting in pain as she heard a buzzer ring and a muddy girl stumble out of the room in defeat from the twins’ room. She had to make the decision. Get dirtied up again and risk a more aggressive set of twins or face the same woman that broke Shepard. She took in a deep breath and tapped the accept button putting her anal virginity on the line against the asari.

The door unlocked and Ashley gulped walking into the room and when she spots the asari she gulped seeing the conquering dominatrix. She was wearing her latex stockings, and around her waistband hung several pairs of panties from women she had defeated. Her latex arms unfolded, and the woman gave a wicked grin “Oooh what do we have here? Another one of Shepard’s crew” Ashley looked confused and when she studied the beltline, she saw a familiar pair of black lace panties.

The human let out an enraged growl and balled her fists “You fucking monster. I am going to kill you!” Ashley was trembling in rage as she looked up to Isessa.

“Hey that’s the nature of the game. Bitch was up to four but now has three… Or at least that was what she had when she left here plugged and full of my cum.” The Annihilator smirked “Now what’s your wager?”

Ashley growled and raised her omnitool. She couldn’t be blinded by hate but wanted to make Isessa pay. “I will wager three of my stars bitch.” Isessa looked down at Ashley’s panties then the human rolled her eyes getting the message “And my panties you sick fuck.”

“Deal” Isessa licked her lips and readied herself. Her cock was standing up straight and throbbing, already leaking some pre cum. ‘ _If I can lock her in place then maybe I can win this with ease_ ’ Ashley readied herself and when the alarm sounded both women charged at each other. Ashley got the upper hand in their grabble, and wrapped her arms around Isessa’s head, slowly powering the asari down onto the floor.

The human reached her feet around and sandwiched the massive cock in between her feet. Once her grip was tight she began jerking the cock with her feet to get the annihilator off. Isessa grunted and squirmed in Ashley’s tight chokehold, and when Ash’s feet began to jerk her cock, the asari bucked her hips in the air. The human’s feet were getting slippery from the pre cum and began to slip but Ash had to keep up the jerking to win this.

Isessa bit down on Ashley’s arm then hit the human in the ribs knocking the wind out of her. Ash recoiled in pain, letting go of Isessa and rolling over holding her ribs. Ashley felt her panties being ripped from her body and she tightly clutched the ground, knowing what was about to happen. Ash desperately pulled herself forward, but this only led to a swift kick to the back of the skull. Ashley was stunned but came to life when she felt water poured on the back of her head.

Ash rolled her head and came to her senses a little as she felt a small poking in her rear “Little pig little pig… Let me in… Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin? Well, I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I’ll split your ass open!” Isessa slammed her hips forward and impaled her cock straight into Ashley’s ass moaning as the human screamed out in agony.

“GOOOOODDD…. FUUUUCk” Ashley cried out reaching her hand out into the air but unable to break free. The human cried as Isessa began moving her hips mercilessly into the virgin anus.

“Mmmm that’s the second anal virgin I have claimed from your crew. First Shepard now you. Don’t you humans know how to have fun?” Isessa giggled and kept thrusting into Ashley as she continued to cry out in pain. Her Asari tormenter was unforgiving, and harshly slapped the human’s ass repeatedly with each thrust. “Mmm that foot job got me worked up. Might even cum soon.”  
  


Isessa started to pick up her pace despite Ashley’s crying but the human was far from broken. This was the most pain she had ever felt but she couldn’t let this woman cum inside of her. She felt the rod inside of her twitching and thought she could try what Shepard did to win her first match against the woman. Ashley started to let out slutty moans to entice Isessa but the asari wasn’t buying it. “Sorry fell for that trick once. Not falling for it again.” Isessa slapped Ash’s head and pushed her down into the floor.

Isessa started to pick up her pace again and Ashley was going to have to brute force her way out. Ash raised up her elbow and brought it back into Isessa. The asari grunted then pushed in deeper with her cock “Give it up. I have broken two of your other squad mates. You aren’t going to last bitch.” Isessa slapped Ashley’s ass and kept hammering in doing her best to recreate what she did to Shepard. “Mmmm I am going to savor this instead.”

With that she began slowing down her thrusting but in response she began to move her hips in circles to stretch out and gape the anus. She had mastered the technique and the human was reduced to a shivering and crying mess as a resulted. Her anus had been violated and desecrated by the steel rod and there weren’t any signs of it releasing it’s spunk any time soon. Isessa grabbed a handful of Ashley’s hair and pulled her back causing the human to scream even louder.

“Mmmm I love human scream when they get their virginity taken. Its special and always gets me wet” Isessa pushed Ashley forward, causing the human’s face to collide with the ground. Ashley was stunned again but felt the Asari speed back up again slamming into her gapping ass, and without warning began to fill it with her heavy cream. Ashley felt her stomach filling up, as well as her intestines with the heavy spunk and she let out a soft groan curling her toes tightly.

Isessa slides out of Ashley and slaps her cum covered cock off the cheeks of Ashley “Mmmm there’s your first load. How does it feel?” Ashley shook her head and began to cry a little as the asari mocked her “Mmmm a crier. I love those. Here let me wipe those tears up darling.” Isessa flipped Ash over and used her cock to wipe up the tears, smearing its wetness and ruining Ash’s make up. “Mmmm how about you get it ready for your second load?” Isessa prodded Ashley’s lips with her cock trying to break them open.

Ash saw this as her chance to win this and opened up her mouth for the annihilator “Guuhh” Was all that escaped Ashley’s mouth as she began to deep throat the cock. “Ohh you go girl. Even Shepard wasn’t this eager.” The marine ignored the comments made by Isessa and began to suck the asari’s cock, blocking out the fact that she was tasting not only her anus, but the ass of every woman she fucked that day.

The enormous cock was already leaking pre cum and when Isessa felt her cock throb, she went to withdraw it. “Alright bitch funs- HEY!” Ashley wrapped her arm’s around Isessa’s waist and pulled her back using all of her strength. She couldn’t out wrestle the asari but was determined to get the asari off with her mouth to secure the win. This cock was much bigger than the last man she was with, but her throat was thoroughly trained none the less.

Her tongue danced around the cock skillfully and the human was on the level of an asari matron. Isessa did her best to push off but soon began to succumb to the pleasure. Isessa grabbed Ashley’s hair and began tearing at her hair, trying to get the human off but it was to no avail. Ashley began to drool getting her chest covered in saliva and pre cum.

Isessa let out a loud cry of pleasure as her cock exploded into Ashley’s mouth. Ash was unprepared for the sheer volume of spunk to be ejected into her mouth and her eyes rolled back as she began to drown in the fluids. The buzzer sounded and the machine announced called Ashley the winner of the match. Isessa finished her orgasm then slapped Ashley in the face with her cock. “Fuck you are a good cock sucker… Almost makes feel glad to have lost but am I the true loser here?” The asari smirked and planted a kiss on Ash’s head giving the human three stars.

Ash was unresponsive as she worked to swallow the cum and her mind began to wander in a cum drunken state. Isessa waved her hand in front of Ashley then smirked “Guess its another one I have broken.” Isessa wanders to her table then picks up some of her toys as well as Ashley’s panties. “I will be keeping these.”

Ashley shakes her head and groans as she comes to her senses “Give… Give them back… They are mine.” The human demanded them back but wasn’t in much of a position to back her demands up.

“Oh, I am sure you will make me. There is a bikini vending machine down the hall. Better find yourself a new pair.” Isessa grabbed her whip and buttplug, then left the room leaving Ashley alone. The marine covered her lower end then quickly darted out of the room. She desperately searched for the vending machine that Isessa had mentioned.

Ashley turned the corner peeked her head out of room and saw the vending machine on the opposite side of the hall. The marine gulped seeing how far she would have to cross but she didn’t have any other option. She made a mad dash down the hall keeping herself low to the ground, and her hands in place but it wasn’t enough.

“Ash?” She heard the Australian accent then groaned turning to see Miranda “What happened to you?” Ashley’s jaw dropped seeing the curvy pale skinned woman in her black latex one piece then gulped. Miranda helped cover up her friend and help her to the vending machine.

“I uhh…. Well, Ummm… I had an encounter with Isessa” Miranda’s face tightened a little as the perfectionist clenched her teeth a little.

“Say no more” Miranda inserted her credit chip and ordered a black bikini for Ashley. The two women ducked into the bathroom so Ash could get changed. Miranda stood against the door then turned to Ashley, who was nervous to get dressed “Oh don’t be like that. I have seen you naked before.” Ashley gulped and started to change into the bikini. “How are you faring in the tournament?”

Ashley began explaining her fight with the twins and her victory of Isessa to Miranda. She seemed impressed but wasn’t exactly overzealous for her comrade. “Well, that’s good to hear Ash. I am spent for the day and was thinking of heading to my room for the day. I only have 5 stars” Ash nodded showing she had acquired 9 from her fights today. She was in a much better position but couldn’t decide if she wanted to end the day or push her luck with one more fight.

“I don’t know yet Miranda but… If you need my help then I will be there for you” Miranda didn’t seem too convinced by this but nodded her head.

“I can take care of myself Ash. See you around.” Miranda turned ignoring Ashley and leaving for her room. Ashley sighed seeing Miranda leave but didn’t waste much time getting out of the restroom and looking down the hallway. Most of the rooms were empty and there were only a handful of matches going on with no one up for more. Isessa and the twins were no longer in the building so Ashley decided to leave following Miranda’s idea of turning in.

When Ash arrived, the bedroom was rather sparse, only having her suitcase, a bed, and a terminal desk. Ashley logged into the terminal seeing what could be accessed but much to her disappointment there was only one page, and it was her profile for the official Orgasmic Amazon webpage. A knot began forming in her stomach as she seen the two video she had stared in as well the number of views they had generated. ’ _21… 21 Billion?’_ Ashley began to hyperventilate, and she shut the terminal down backing away. She crashed onto her bed and began to cry a little as the heavy weight of stress set on her shoulders.

‘ _I… I have to win this soon. I need to get out._ ’


	4. Day One: Shepard

Shepard stared at the screen watching as both sisters danced over the stage and started the tournament. When the shot rang out everyone made a mad dash trying to get some form of an advantage, but she knew that it wasn’t likely to help them overcome a competitor like her or Liara. Once most women had cleared out, Shepard, Liara, and Esia all rose up smirking as they looked over the remaining contestants.

“Well good luck you two. I am going to test my luck on my own” Liara pulled Shepard into a tight hug then gave her a deep good luck kiss. The two stood for a long moment holding each other tightly before breaking off.

“You be careful Shepard and don’t bet yourself. Esia is going out on her own as well but we are going to start in the fields. Heard there are some advantages for people like me and her, but she is under the same rules. Good luck Shepard.” Liara broke their tight hug then set off with Esia to the fields. Shepard smiled seeing her wife head into battle but wasted no time moving out. She wandered the beach aimlessly until she came upon a medieval castle named “ _The Hall of Bondage and Submission_ ” Shepard smirked seeing this and entered into the castle.

As she entered she could already hear screams of pain and pleasure fill the halls. They were lit with torches and set the tone the building was aiming for perfectly. The only thing to break the décor was the monitors outside each chamber showing the names and records of the two competitors in each room, as well as how many stars were being wagered.

Shepard kept strolling by the hall until she froze upon a name ‘ _Jack’._ She ran up to the monitor and stared in a mixture of disbelief and shock ’ _Jack has a cock? And shit she is getting her ass kicked_ ’ Her opponent was a woman named Mistress Kara, and already jack was locked in an arm binder with her cock in a small chastity cage. Shepard grunted seeing her comrade like this but there was nothing she could do. “Hang in there Jack. We are going to win this for you.”

Shepard sighed looking down in defeat as the memories of Samara came back to her. She snapped herself back to reality then slowly started to make her way to a room with a competitor. Her wish finally came true and she looked to the monitor for information. “Lady Bijou. First timer so this should be easy.” Shepard placed her hand on the pad to accept the challenge and walked in taking her short dress of. The commander only wore a pair of brown leather panties underneath and intended to spend the rest of the tournament like this. She tossed her dress in the pile then searched for her opponent.

The tall German woman stood wearing a black latex corset that covered up her breasts and a pair of matching panties. She had pale skin and long blonde hair that was slicked back and done up in a tight bun. Shepard walked in choosing her weapon and decides on the twelve-inch strapon modeled after Isessa’s cock ‘ _Goddess I hope Isessa is here._ ’ Shepard thought to herself before turning around to face the woman.

She stood on a high horse and Shepard grinned always loving to topple a would-be dominatrix. “So how many stars we wagering? One or Two?” Shepard brought up her omnitool and fumbled a little flicking through the confusing menus then brought up the wager menu.

“Why worry about that when we can just wager everything including ourselves? What do you say Shepard? Or are you scared.” Shepard’s brow’s folded down as she stared at the woman angrily. She was trying to bait Shepard and the woman could see it all too well.

“One it is. I might look like a bimbo, but I don’t have the brains of one” Shepard tapped the one-star wager and sent the request.

The woman cocked her hip and raised her omnitool. “One Star? Sheesh you are a pussy. I will take your one-star challenge, if you agree to a one-hour humiliation if I win but you will get the standard ten if you win.” This woman was trying to get into Shepard’s pants, and she could clearly see through it, but Shepard needed the stars. For Ashley.

“Fine. One-star for one hour of humiliation if you win.” The dominatrix hit the accept button and the room shifted a little as the door locked and a screen appeared above them showing their arousal levels. ‘ _That’s new. What the hell have they been working on while I was-_ ‘“Fuck” Shepard thought train was derailed when the woman wasted no time rushing her and kicking her in the stomach.

Shepard goes to her knees and feels a hand grab her head and pull her up “You might have only bet one star, but I will make you my slave by the end of this” She pushes Shepard forward and slams her on the ground.

Shepard pushes herself up and starts to crawl as her body starts to regain its strength. It had been a year of care taking and time around the house for Shepard. She had not taken care of herself properly and was letting herself go. The hand returned to Shepard’s hair and she winced feeling it pulled back. “I was expecting more of a challenge from the woman who beat Ashix. But I guess your wife is the one with all the skill isn’t she?”

“Mmm bitch. She will wipe the floor with your ass” Shepard reaches up and locks her arms around the woman’s neck. She flips her over causing the woman to land on her back. Shepard wastes no time crawling on top of her and putting all her weight on the woman’s face, twerking her enlarged ass. Shepard reached her hand down and began to finger the dominatrix hard. “Hmmm wet already huh? This should be easy.”

Shepard’s fingers went to work. She wanted to save stripping the woman for the humiliation round. Despite the dominatrix pushing with all her might, she could not push Shepard off of her. The human simply had more strength than her and she could feel herself slipping. She flicked her tongue around then bit down on Shepard’s ass cheeks.

Shepard cried out as the woman did that and began to hold her ass as she fell forward. Shepard groaned and felt a heavy foot come down on her ass, forcing her to the ground. She felt two hands on take hold of her waist band and tear it off of her. ‘ _Fuck. Not good. She is better than I thought_ ’ Shepard felt her ass receive a harsh slap and she went to the floor.

“Now roll over slut” Shepard obeyed rolling onto her back and looking up to her. Shepard had grown out her pubic hair for the past year, but she kept it trimmed down to keep a light patch of hair. “Don’t look at me bitch. Spread your legs” Shepard did as instructed looking up and spreading her legs ‘ _I need to play into her and strike at the right moment_ ’ She felt a foot place on her leaking snatch “You are a worthless bitch. You love the way my feet feel don’t you?”

Shepard gulps and continues to play the submissive milf. “Yes Lady Bijou.” The woman removed her foot and smeared her foot all over Shepard’s stomach.

“Good sluts practice personal hygiene” The mistress walked over to her table and grabbed a bullet vibrator. As she did this Shepard was confused, but took advantage rolling the woman up and snatching the vibrator and the remote from the dominatrix. Shepard shoved the vibrator deep into the woman and clicked it on max, then she inserted her fingers to get the woman off quickly “NOOooo get your hands out of me.”

Shepard ignored the pleas of the woman and her body began to spasm. The woman had become so aroused fighting Shepard that she was sent over the edge almost instantly. The mistress began squirting all over Shepard’s hand much to her delight and the buzzer sounded sending the star to Shepard. She rose to her feet and looked down on the defeated dominatrix “You call yourself a dominatrix? I know career submissives that can last longer than you did.”

Shepard mocked the woman as she grabbed the strapon and slid into the harness activating the feedback sensors. Shepard lays down on the ground and strokes her cock then waves “Ride my cock. Put that pussy of yours to better use” The woman removes her latex panties then crawls over to Shepard’s cock. The defeated dominatrix climbs up and lowers herself down slowly onto the omnicock causing Shepard to lean her head back and moan.

The dominatrix began to ride Shepard’s cocks slowly and teasingly, wanting to ensure she could still be in control. Shepard’s toes curled as the woman took the reins from her and she looked up whimpering “N—No I said to ride me…Fuuck.” The woman picked up her pace just slightly and grabbed one of Shepard’s breasts.

“No. You aren’t a Mistress nor a Dominatrix. You are a bottom slut. Let me please you how you truly desire.” The woman kept riding slowly and Shepard’s hips bucked up trying to spur the woman on faster. “The person on top is always in control.” The dominatrix was right. Shepard had given up the control over her life when she submitted to Ashix three years ago.

She let the dominatrix have the control, and when the woman sensed this she grinned. The woman kept riding Shepard’s cock until she was on the edge, and right as Shepard was about to climax she stopped. Shepard groaned and looked up to the clock seeing she only had 5 minutes left. “If you want to climax then beg like a good bitch.”

Shepard swallowed the lump in her throat then looked up “Please Mistress Bijou…Please let me cum…Let me climax please I need it…. Fuuuck please Mistress I am begging you” The woman rolled her eyes and began to ride Shepard’s cock faster, bringing her to her climax. Shepard found herself squirting all over the ground and her legs spasmed out of control.

The dominatrix slid off Shepard’s cock and removed it from her hips tossing it to the side “You don’t need this slut.” Shepard was panting and Bijou walked over placing her foot onto Shepard’s mouth, and wiggling her toes inside of it. Shepard gagged at the taste of the sweaty foot, but she was no longer in control of this woman. “You know I could use a good milf in my harem. What do you say?” Shepard shook her head and the woman shrugged withdrawing her foot from Shepard’s mouth.

The woman leaned over and kissed Shepard’s cheek leaving the marks of her red lips on the cheek transferring the single star Shepard won. “There. Now find a new room slut. I will be seeing you real soon.” Shepard nodded her head getting changed into her panties and exiting the room as if she lost the match.

Outside the room she saw Jack leaned against the wall smirking “I knew you turned into a whore but didn’t think you were that submissive Shepard” Jack was wearing a latex tube top and a latex pair of boxers.

Shepard rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack “See you shaved your head again. Holding up okay?” Jack raised her omnitool showing she had three stars.

“Had four, but lost my previous match so I am down to three. Wanted to see if you would fare any better. I came to warn you that I plan on being the alpha bitch and winning this whole damn thing.” She walks up to the milf and presses her body against hers, ensuring that Shepard could feel her erection through her boxers.

Shepard was not intimidated by Jack. She reached down and grabbed the bald woman’s cock squeezing it. Jack let out a groan as Shepard pushed her back onto the wall and took all the control away from Jack. “I don’t care if you win this thing or not. But if you cross paths with Liara or Esia, you better not hurt them. I gave this warning to Ashley and when I find Miranda I will give it to her as well. Take it too far and I will make you regret it.”

Jack whimpered and nodded her head as Shepard continued her death grip on the cock “You can fuck either of them. Hell, if you want to claim Liara’s ass and give her a tattoo I am sure she wouldn’t mind. But if she says no, you best listen to her. Got it?” Shepard gave a squeeze to punctuate her sentence and Jack nodded.

“Ahh fuck…Yes…Yes I understand. Please let go of my cock please Shepard.” Shepard smirked and let go of Jack’s cock and the woman sunk down holding it. No one was around to see this power play and how easy it was to bring Jack down.

“Glad you understand. Good luck out there Jack.” The woman held her crotch watching Shepard leave going down the hallway. Shepard rounded a corner and looked up _‘High Risk? As if there wasn’t enough being risked’_ Shepard walked up reading the rules of the hallway.

_High Risk Zone_

_All stars are wagered with each match and if you lose them all you can offer yourself to win back one star._

_Minimum Star Requirement: 5 Stars*_

_*Different zones have different star requirements._

Shepard sighed and looked at the sign turning away and heading back down the hallway then stopped seeing an empty room ‘ _Amber Red. First timer. Should be easy’_ Shepard placed her hand on the scanner to accept the challenge. The door opened and Shepard entered seeing a red asari standing in the room.

This room was different, it was a blinding red color and the woman’s skin blended in with the walls making it difficult to see here. Shepard still went in not wanting to back down. The floor was a soft carpet instead of the usual ground mat and the walls seemed to be made of a similar material. “Welcome Shepard. Glad to face a veteran of the tournament” She giggles and offers up three stars “I am at four, but I see you only have three. Want to make it interesting?”

If Shepard wagered three and lost, she would put herself out of the tournament before it even began. But she also needed to win more stars and she would eventually need to risk it all. She accepted the challenge and put all of her stars on the line “Fine. I look forward to seeing what a red asari looks like when they cum their brains out.”

She placed her strap on down and readied herself focusing on the asari. Body modifications had greatly improved since the end of the war, and the popular trend among asari now was dying their skin different colors. The process was painless, and the process could be reverted. The procedure was also cheap enough to where entire strip clubs could change the color of all of the asari girls without breaking the bank. Shepard readied herself and as the match started the lights got brighter, and before she could react she found a foot crashing into her face.

Shepard dropped to the floor but was quick to scramble to her feet. She looked around but did not see her opponent anywhere. When she looked to her left, the woman slapped her face from the right then roughly grabbed her hair “Too easy.” Before Shepard could recover two fingers tightly grabbed her nipples and pulled them straight down causing the human to cry in pain.

Shepard’s breasts were pulled to their limits, and she could feel her implant’s moving with how rough the asari was being. Shepard brought her hand up, and when she swung the fist it did not connect. Just like that the fire on her nipples were gone and her opponent had blended in with the walls again. Shepard held her breasts a little to try and numb the pain she was feeling in them.

Shepard went to push herself up and focus, but as she did she was pushed into the wall. Before Shepard knew it there was a buttplug being forced into her ass. The human moaned leaning her head back and feeling the lips of the asari meet her neck “Mmmm when I am done with you I will be leaving locked in latex, smiling for your new mistress” The asari slapped Shepard’s ass harshly then retreated back to blend in.

Shepard growled and looked around. This was pissing her off and it needed to end. She looked around and saw a hand reaching over the table. The asari’s ass was barely visible and Shepard grinned. The human ran to charge the asari but when she got close, the asari quickly raised her leg up and kicked Shepard right in her jaw. “You’re too predictable Shepard.”

Shepard was hazy and still regaining herself when a sharp pinching returned to her nipples. Shepard let out a cry as both of her nipples were on fire. When she looked down she saw that two spiked nipple clamps had been attached to her breasts. Shepard tried to pry them off, but they were firmly locked in place. She whimpered and looked around again trying to search for the asari.

She heard a faint humming that belonged to a vibrator coming from behind her and when it was close Shepard sent her elbow backwards into the asari’s face. Shepard heard the asari hit the floor then turned seeing her down on the ground. Shepard knelt and saw in the asari’s hand was a rabbit dildo that was already on but attached was a tight seal that would make removing it difficult and painful.

Shepard grinned seeing this and took it into her hand. She licked the head then without warning, she shoved the dildo into the asari’s azure, and activated the seals so that she could not remove it. Shepard held the button on max and the asari started to spasm and moan “NOOoooo HOOOwwww?” the asari cried out in pleasure as Shepard grabbed the red melon and squeezed.

“Quite simple. You turned the thing on before I even saw you. I knew exactly where you were.” Shepard continued to toy with the woman’s firm breast. They were natural C-Cup and Shepard smirked at the fond memory of having small breasts. The red asari’s hands went down to Shepard’s wet snatch and she dug her fingers inside. Shepard moaned in delight and smiled “MMmmm want to try and beat the dildo? I will accept the challenge.”

Shepard gave a playful wink and the asari rolled Shepard over “You’re on human bitch.” The asari dug her tongue into Shepard’s snatch and began to eat the human out. Shepard knew she could hold out against the tongues assault on her pussy but there was the prospect that the asari might have a higher endurance than her. Shepard grabbed the asari’s tendrils and held her hand right over the nerve that gave asari the most pleasure.

Amber tried to hold on as best as she could but in the end she was not able to get Shepard off fast enough. The asari kicked and screamed, but her cries of pleasure were muffled inside of Shepard’s snatch. Soon the asari was squirting all over the dildo. Shepard climbed off the asari as the buzzer rang but brought the asari to her knees, then forced her hand into her cunt. “You are going to get me off with your hand.”

The asari nodded her head and began to work her fingers inside of Shepard’s muff and the human moaned, beginning to move her hips against the palm of the hand. Her insides tightly squeezed the fingers, but Amber managed to keep them sliding in and out, even as Shepard pulled her into a surprise kiss. The asari was in shock with how the human acted and never expected the winner to be giving this to the loser.

Drool leaked from both of their mouths and Ambers tongue was in control of Shepard’s mouth. Juices leaked from the human’s snatch until finally Shepard found herself climaxing on the asari’s hand and coating it with her juices. The two women continued to share a kiss until Shepard broke off but when she did, she brought the red hand up and began to suck on it cleaning it of her love juices. “By the goddess you are a slut.” Shepard finished cleaning and the red asari stood up. “Kiss my feet.”

Shepard leaned down and pressed her lips on the red feet. She uses her tongue to clean the sweat off until the red asari kicked Shepard off her. She returned holding a large red strap on then plunged straight into Shepard’s dripping twat. Shepard leant her head back and began to moan as the asari hammered her hips against Shepard.

Without the crowd their lustful moans and the wet slapping was the only sounds that emanated from the room. Shepard could feel her climax building with each thrust and her screams only got louder as she moaned more and more. To silence Shepard the red asari put a ball gag inside of Shepard and her screams turned to muffled cries of pleasure. The strap on went deep enough to cause a lewd bulge to form in her stomach.

Both women moaned in unison as the intense sex continued. This was a familiar position for Shepard, and she had gotten used to being fucked even if she won the match. When it came to sex Shepard could not take control to save her own life. The human bit down on her gag and her eyes shut as her orgasm built up rapidly and the red cock stretched her walls.

It was not before long Shepard climaxed again, this time it wasn’t as spectacular as the other times she squirted, and she left a small puddle instead of a splash. Once the Asari was satisfied the clock had run out and the woman cupped Shepard’s face. “Mmmm that was incredible you little slut. But don’t think you are off the hook. I will find you and take everything from you.”

Shepard stood up and smirked “You can certainly try.” The human walked over and removed the nipple clamps but kept the anal plug. Shepard turned and winked, before getting dressed and leaving the room. When Shepard stepped out there were dozens of women leaving the hallway with slaves in bondage and others leaving the island. The hallways quickly cleared, and Shepard was left with another woman staring her down.

“Hey Shepard!” The commander turned then approached the woman and looked her up and down. Her skin was a dark caramel color, with a larger-than-life ass that looked all natural, and a black combat unitard that showed off her ample ass and power thighs. “Eyes up slut.” Shepard had been staring and gulped.

“So, who exactly are you?” The woman smirks under her mask then starts to pace around Shepard.

“Call me Goddess M. Up for a challenge Shepard? I have 8 stars and can get you into the finals if you take them.” Shepard steps back and looks the woman up and down again “Or are you too tired after getting fucked by both of your opponents.”

Shepard was impressed with how far Goddess M had come. She never made it past round two usually and was now poised to make it to the finals. “No thanks. Would rather fight someone who can provide a challenge. But if you wish to fight tomorrow try and find me”

The woman growled and balled her fist “I am going to make you regret saying that you dumb bimbo!” She storms off and Shepard can only laugh at how angry she had gotten. Once the woman had sealed herself in a room Shepard turned around and started to walk out heading straight to one of the neutral zones to unwind and relax, proud of what she accomplished but worried for what her friends might be in store for.


	5. Day One: Jack

_5 days ago_

Jack tugged at her restraints trying to break free from the chair and escape this small-time jail. This was nothing compared to the last joint she was in and she could easily break free once her hands were out. ‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t and get transferred to the same prison as that bitch. Gut her like a fish then keep the cheerleader as my personal bitch_ ’ Jack was lost in her thoughts even as the door opened up and the D’Veyra twins entered her cell.

“From one prison to another. Its Subject Zero… Or Jack. Which is it?” When Nira leaned in close Jack headbutted the bubbly twin with as much force as she could.

“Its Jack and if you want to live you best keep that name on your tongue!” Jack smirked as Nira reeled in pain while Nassa laughed at her sister’s pain.

“GAHH YOU fucking worthless bitch. You’ll pay for that!” Nira went into her pocket taking out a knife, but Nassa was quick to grab her sisters’ arm and shove her out the room.

“I told you not to call her that. Get out and sit on the bench.” The taller Asari pushed the smaller one out then shut the door behind her. “Now where were we? Ah yes” Nassa walked over and punched the convict straight in the face “That’s for my sister… Now for our offer.” Nassa sat down lighting her cigarette. “Captain Williams ratted you out and plans to throw you under the bus to save her rank.”

Jack growled hearing Nassa “So you are going to be competing in my little tournament thanks to your captain. Now then any questions?”

“Yeah just one… When can I kick your ass?” Nassa rises from her seat and starts to leave.

“Win the tournament and maybe” The door sealed, and Jack now had a new goal to accomplish.

\------------------------------------------

The convict stared at the stage watching the twins prance around ‘ _I am going to gut those bitches_.’ Jack was sitting there in her black latex bra and boxers. She growled when she saw that they were the prize for the tournament but growled intimidating all of the women around her in an effort to scare them off. But her attention went back to the stage when Nassa told them to get ready.

“And… CLASH!”

Jack kicked her chair to the side growling, as the competitors around her tried to trip her up and get inside of her head. Jack pushed past them heading straight for a castle she could see in the distance. The convict was no stranger to navigating a riot, and this scramble was no different. When Jack saw the castle was a bondage dungeon she grinned widely. ‘ _This should be fun. Hopefully, the cheerleader shows up_. _Even Captain girl scout will be great_ ’.

Jack was the first woman inside of the building and she kicked open the first door she saw and grinned seeing it was completely empty. “Welcome Contestant. Please select how you would like your match.” The machine greeted the convict, but Jack wasn’t concerned with the pleasantries as she took the panel in her hand. ‘ _Let’s see… Bondage Gear… Oil… Tattoo… So much to choose from… Bondage._ ’ The room slowly began to transform around Jack much to her excitement.

The walls form around her revealing leather harnesses, bondage masks, cuffs, whips, and a wide array of strap ons. Jack smirked looking around, but snaped to the side seeing her door open and an asari enter into her room. Her skin was bright orange, with large G-Cup breasts, and a wobbly ass that bounced with each step. The asari was completely naked and slowly went to her table to select her humiliation tool, unlike Jack who planned to use her cock to break her.

The orange asari settled on a large orange dragon dildo then took to moving into the middle of the room. “Mmm humans… And one with a huge cock… Can’t wait to break it.” She winked at the convict and Jack cried out as she ran towards the orange asari, but when Jack swung her punch the orange asari grabbed Jack’s arm and wrestled the bald woman to the ground. “Mmmm here is one thing I love to do to bald women.” The asari ran her wet azure all over Jack’s scalp, soaking it in the asari love juice.

Jack grunted feeling this and squirmed in humiliation as the asari humped her head. Jack leant forward then headbutted the azure causing the asari to fall back, crying in pain. “I love doing that to asari sluts like you… And I love fucking their brains out!” Jack ripped her latex boxers off and grinned as she flexed her 10-inch cock.

The orange asari was still holding her crotch, rolling around but soon she regained her strength then started to stand back up. “So, a dirty fighter… Guess you don’t mind wagering 2-stars then huh bitch?” Jack smirked and looked up seeing the match had yet to even start.

Jack raised her arm up and bet both of her stars “Fine little bitch. I look forward to breaking your azure.” The convict took up a defensive stance as the asari charged directly at her, and when the orange asari was close Jack brought her knee up and caught the asari in her stomach. Sexual combat was something completely new to Jack, but fighting was something she had been doing all of her life. Even her cock was new, only getting it shortly after she was set free and waiting for the tournament to start up.

When the asari hit the floor, Jack capitalized and rolled the asari onto her back then slammed her cock into the asari’s orange azure. The futa convict moaned in delight as the tight azure started to squeeze her cock tightly, and she could tell that the asari wasn’t even close to prepared for a proper fucking! Jack slowly moved her hips up, savoring the tight azure and all the delight the squeezing brought. The orange asari on the other hand was groaning doing her best to try and overpower the convict but not being anywhere close to her strength.

“What’s the matter asari slut? Too weak?” Jack was mocking the orange asari but the asari shook her head, letting out a pleasurable moan as Jack smacked her right breast. “Mmm then try and stop me from winning. Me and my friends are going to dominate this tournament!” Jack was confident she would dominate, but she wanted to own both of her crewmates to ensure she take her revenge properly.

Jack could feel her cock throbbing up and getting close to unleashing her balls for the first time, but it would take filling this bitch up twice to win properly. Jack started to pick up her pace slamming her hips forward at a rapid pace, stretching the asari’s azure. The convict gave one final thrust and started to unload her balls into the tight azure, generating a moan of pleasure from both fighters. The orange asari pulled Jack down into a deep kiss and tried to take control from the convict but Jack refused to submit.

Seeing the asari’s game, Jack slapped the asari’s face and began to slam in deeper, lifting the orange legs into the air and slamming in biting the orange lip. Jack could taste the blood from the asari, and this brought a sadistic pleasure to the convict as the asari whimpered in pain. Jack could feel the asari’s fluids from earlier drying on her head, a small reminder of how the asari started hopeful. Jack could feel her orgasm building up, with a churning in her balls and throbbing cock.

The asari screamed out in pleasure and before the convict could climax for the second time, the azure began gushing out girl cum, showring Jack’s meat with her love juice. The convict just grinned as the asari climaxed all over her cock but did not stop slamming her hips “You might have lost but this isn’t over until I break this cunt.” Jack’s thrusting became much more aggressive and disregarded the asari’s pitiful cries for mercy.

The convict was in paradise pounding into the asari, but soon even the asari was feeling the same pleasures as the convict. Both women were moaning in pleasure and soon Jack blew her second load deep inside of the asari’s azure. Jack withdrew her cock the slapped it on the asari’s face “Suck it bitch” The eager asari took the massive cock deep inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the cum soaked member.

The asari started to bob her head and take in the human cock deeper into her throat letting it ravage her mouth. Jack groaned as the asari cleaned her cock but could feel another load building up. “MMm fuck you are a good cock sucker. Would love a good cock sucker like you” The asari nodded her head then pulled off her cock.

“Mmm yes Mistress… Where is your room?” The convict smirked then sent the asari her room location but slammed her cock back into the orange mouth.

“Good slut. But I didn’t say stop sucking.” The asari moaned and nodded her head continuing to suck on the convict’s cock. Jack never imagined she could have this much pleasure with a cock and regrets waiting this long to get a cock. She felt her balls twitch and fluids rush as her cock erupted once again, flooding the asari’s mouth with more spunk. Jack was fully satisfied and pulled her cock out of the asari’s mouth then slapped her breast once again. “Good slut. Now run along.”

The asari sat up then left the room as Jack got dressed once again. Her cock was going stiff and she sighed. “Guess that’s the one downside.” Her head perked up as the door opened and a chubby woman with red hair entered into the room with her. “So, who the fuck are you?” The woman stretched her purple bikini then smirked.

“Mistress Kara… And you will be screaming that when I am done with you Jackie” The convict growled as the woman put one star on the line. “Figured you wouldn’t want to risk it all when you lose.” Jack took the challenge then growled as the woman took a defensive stance. “What are you waiting for Jackie?”

This sent the convict over the edge and she charged directly at the smirking woman. Jack threw a punch with all the strength she could, but the woman stepped to the side, and effortlessly dodged the punch. As Jack slid past the woman she wrapped her arm’s around Jack’s neck and slid her to the ground. Jack was being choked out and she could not slide out of the woman’s arms, as she was much stronger than she appeared.

Jack’s vison was fading but she shivered when she felt a tongue lick her bald head. “Mmmm go to sleep Jackie… Go to sleep” Jack’s eyes shut, and she went limp in the woman’s arms as the blood flow to her head was cut off. The woman smirked then tossed the unconscious woman off of her walking to the bondage wall, picking up a pink chastity cage and anal plug with a rainbow tail on it. The mistress topped it off grabbing a riding crop then smacking Jack’s ass in an attempt to wake the convict up.

“Wakey Wakey Jackie” Jack cried out in pain as her ass was lit on fire by the riding crop, and she began to cry out trying to crawl away. “Oh, where you going Jackie?” The mistress continued to assault Jack’s ass causing it to severely bruise. Jack was screaming now, and her cock began to strain in the small cage that severely constrained her cock. “MMmm say your name bitch and I will stop!”

“AHHhhh…. My name is Jack bitch!” This earned her a sever slap on her rear end and the woman kicked Jack onto the ground. The convict could barely move as the mistress walked over to her table grabbing a small makeup kit then kicking Jack over.

“Time for a makeover Jackie!” Jack tried to escape but as she did the buttplug started to vibrate at a high intensity, distracting the convict as her cock strained more. Her masochist streak was causing victory to slip away from Jack, but her nightmare was becoming worse. The dominatrix took out some pink lipstick and began to smear it all over Jack’s lips “Come on Jackie you will love being a proper sissy.” The mistress was trying to feminize Jack, but the convict was going to do everything to fight back.

Jack raised her knee forcefully and caught the woman right in between her legs. “My name is JACK!” The convict grabbed a handful of the mistress’s hair and pulled as hard as she could. The buttplug’s vibrations began to accelerate and Jack could feel herself getting aroused fast. She had to get this woman off before she climaxed from her pussy and had to endure getting humiliated by this nympho.

The convict began to punch the mistress’s face as hard as she could, drawing blood, before moving her hand down and beginning to finger the woman. She let out a loud slutty moan but was in full control of her body, unlike Jack. “MMmm Jackie your finger’s feel good. Tell you what, I will let you finger me and if you win I will give you all of my stars Jackie. Sound like a good deal?” Jack growled, reluctantly agreeing to the challenge.

The convict began to accelerate her fingers moving her digits as fast as she could in the woman’s wet slit, but she did not seem to be getting close to her climax. Jack was flustered and blood began to rush to her face, mostly from the humiliation but also as pre cum began to leak from her cock. Her face was burning red as she tried to fight her climax, but it was getting harder to as the plug in her anus began to vibrate at its highest setting.

Jack took a deep breath and shook her head trying to get the mistress off, but ultimately did not succeed as jism leaked from her chastity cage. The buzzer sounded declaring Mistress Kara the victor, and she grinned standing over the defeated convict. “Mmm fuck Jackie you nearly got me to cum all over those sweet little fingers… But almost doesn’t get you a victory you little slut. Now then kiss my feet” Jack grunted and puckered her lips up, smooching on the sweaty feet as the mistress rose.

“I expected more from you slut, but I guess anyone in chastity becomes desperate.” Jack groaned a little as she stuck her tongue out and began licking the sweat up. “Put that tongue to better use!” The woman grabs Jack’s head then leads it over to the site of her ruined orgasm, then puts the convict’s tongue right over the small pathetic stain. “Lick up that sissygasm.” Jack could not resist and did as the woman instructed, licking up her own seed from the ground.

Jack groaned and shuddered at the salty taste, nearly gagging but managed to hold everything down even as the woman pushed her to the side. Jack remained in place, afraid to find out the consequences for defying the rules, but also not wanting to incur a worse punishment. Jack the head of cock prodding her ass but unbeknownst to her, the cock the mistress choose was a 14-inch draconic dildo. Without much warning or care, Kara shoved the strapon deep inside of Jack’s pussy, causing the convict to let out a loud pained cry of pain, but thanks to the pleasure receivers in the dildo the mistress felt how tight Jackie was.

Jack never cried but this was a pain she had never felt before. Even Batarian’s weren’t nearly as big as this monster cock was, and it was stretching her in ways she didn’t think possible. Tear’s of pain began to flow from the convict’s eyes, but the Mistress did not care about Jack’s pain and was more focused on breaking her. Once she was satisfied, Kara began to thrust her hips into Jack without mercy, hammering away into her tight cunt.

Jack’s cunt was being beaten to a watery pulp, and remodeled due to the extreme size of the strap on the Mistress chose. Jack could feel her make up breaking up, with black tear drops staining the floor, but deep inside, pleasure was building up. ‘ _What is going on? Why am I getting excited_ ’ the convict’s mouth hung open and drool began to seep out from her lips and onto the floor. “Mmm that’s it Jackie. Accept your Mistress’s cock”

Jack felt two fingers hook into both sides of her mouth and stretch it out widely, making a lewd scene with her pink lips. “Mmmm Jackie I am gonna cum… And I know where to do it.” Jack felt relief as the dildo was ripped out from her gapping snatch, but the Mistress was going to be bold. She planted her cunt right on Jack’s slippery bald head and began to hump it, smearing even more juices all over it.

This was more humiliating than being caged and given the rainbow buttplug. Jack’s head was now nothing but a toy for her dominatrix to get off on. The woman finally climaxed, squirting her cum all over Jack’s scalp, and letting it trickle down all sides of her head. Jack gasped for air as some got in her nose when she inhaled but it was soon over, and the convict found herself pushed over. “MMmm that was great Jackie, but you must leave now. The winner gets to keep the room” She tossed Jack’s boxers back at her, but the convict was left in chastity.

“Wait… Please let my cock free… It hurts so fucking bad” The Mistress paused in her footsteps then turned to Jack.

“What is your name and who am I?” She grinned staring down at the helpless woman who sighed in defeat.

Jack gulped, swallowing all of her pride “You are Mistress Kara… And my name is… Jackie” The convict had accepted the feminine name in front of the galaxy just for the relief of her cock. True to her word, Kara knelt down and unlocked Jack’s cock. Once free the monster cock began to throb, growing erect as Jack looked up to the woman.

“Come to my place tonight Jackie. You might not regret it” She winked, and Jack put her boxers back on, vacating the room in defeat. ‘ _As if you fucking bitch_ ’ The convicted needed to get her head back in the game but after that humiliation she did not know if she had the will to continue. To make matters worse, Shepard was nearby and when Jack approached her former Commander’s room she could see the busty milf getting railed by a dominatrix.

Jack stared at awe with the screen without even realizing Shepard had won the fight against the woman fucking her, but the lewd and erotic sight got Jack rock hard. Once the fucking was over, Jack leant against the wall, waiting on Shepard to leave the room but also using this as a chance to rest. When Shepard left the room and Jack propped off the wall smirking. “I knew you turned into a whore but didn’t think you were that submissive Shepard” ‘ _I probably could whip her ass right now’_

Shepard rolled her eyes then let out a soft chuckle “See you shaved your head again. How you holding up?” Jack could tell in the milf’s tone that she knew Jack had lost but was not going to let Shepard know how badly.

“Had four, but lost my previous match so I am down to three. Wanted to see if you would fare any better. I came to warn you that I plan on being the alpha bitch and winning this whole damn thing” Jack was smirking once again. She did not care who she had to fuck or make cry. Her recent loss was only a minor setback in her overall path to victory. As a power move Jack pressed her body against Shepard then stared into her eyes. _‘This bitch isn’t going to be much of a challenge’_

Shepard was not fazed by this, and in response to Jack’s feign at intimidating the milf, Shepard reached down and tightly squeezed Jack’s cock, digging her nails into her shaft. ““I don’t care if you win this thing or not. But if you cross paths with Liara or Esia, you better not hurt them. I gave this warning to Ashley and when I find Miranda I will give it to her as well. Take it too far and I will make you regret it.” Shepard was in full control as she pushed Jack back against the wall. “You can fuck either of them. Hell, if you want to claim Liara’s ass and give her a tattoo I am sure she wouldn’t mind. But if she says no, you best listen to her. Got it?”

Jack was a whimpering mess as Shepard held her cock in a death grip, squeezing the life out of the erect member. “Ahh fuck…Yes…Yes I understand. Please let go of my cock please Shepard.” Jack pleaded with Shepard, needing the pain to go away.

“Glad you understand. Good luck out there Jack.” Shepard let go and started to walk off as Jack sunk to her knees holding her crotch. ‘ _That fucking bitch. I am going to make her scream… Better yet… I am going to fuck that whore bag wife of hers_ ’ Jack continued to rest up letting her cock heal before rising to her feet and heading to the exit. ‘ _If I were an asari who loved sucking cock and eating shit where would I go?_ ’

Jack began to wander out into the wild once again trying to search for wherever Liara might be. She saw the orange woman she dominated earlier heading towards the resort, but Jack wanted some revenge now. She stopped at a set up on a large field, but an overwhelming stench assaulted her nose. ‘ _GAHH Fuck this. Revenge is not that fucking sweet… In the finals maybe._ ’ Jack covered her nose and began to retreat towards the beach.

She entered the rooms inside of the beach then grinned seeing Ashley leaving the building. She wanted to pound Ashley a new one, but her ultimate conquest would be Miranda. She might have pretended the rivalry was over during that party, but she still wanted to get one over on Miranda and show her who truly was the best biotic out there.

Jack entered the building then checked the map. When she saw Miranda had a room booked by herself her eyes lit up with an evil excitement. ‘ _This time Shepard isn’t going to be here to save your ass cheerleader. Get ready. I am coming for your ass._ ’


	6. Day One: Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay everyone. Been a little sick lately and with school everything has just been slow.
> 
> I plan to pick up as soon as I am feeling better.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay again and I hope everyone enjoys.

“And CLASH!”

When Miranda heard the call to action she remained in place as she saw almost all her friends rushing off to the arenas. Lawson was eager to seek some form of revenge on Ashley but seeing Jack had made her blood boil. The convict had always been scum in her eyes and she knew enacting a humiliating revenge would be easy against Jack.

Miranda rises from her seat then pivots in the direction of Ashley blending in with the crowd and remaining out of Shepard’s sight. She made her way to the beach house and almost immediately she heard the cries of pleasure and screams coming from the different rooms. Lawson gulped and tried to reassure herself as she approached the first room she saw. Inside was Ashley and two other women battling it out in a large pit of mud.

The perfect human smirked seeing her former lover smothered in the muddy breasts and let out a soft chuckle. “Well, that is a fitting look” Lawson propped herself off the wall, then continued to walk down the hallway until she finally came to the first open room she saw Isessa was awaiting a challenger. Miranda knew she could easily conquer this one. She was designed to be perfect and she had a much stronger sex drive and was able to easily resist sex.

Miranda places her hand on the pad and accepts the challenge walking into the room with Isessa with full confidence. As the perfect human entered the room, she saw the asari standing there ready for her first pounding and the asari grinned when she saw Lawson. “First Shepard now Lawson. The sluts of the Normandy must love me.” Miranda growled as took her place but did not acknowledge the asari wanting to humiliate her.

Miranda kept a collected and calm expression on her outer shell but deep down there was a fear she might not be able to conquer this asari. Seeing her face to face, she was much more intimidating and when Lawson’s eyes traced down she saw the hulking erection, a trickle of sweat began to run down the side of her brow. The buzzer sounded, but instead of charging directly at her, Isessa stood firmly in place as Miranda slowly began to step forward with extreme caution.

When the human finally reached the teal asari, she felt her arms grabbed with an unexpected force, and throw to the ground. Miranda grunted as the asari leapt onto her, tearing away at her latex one piece but was unable to remove the suit. The human screamed holding on tight to her breasts so that the suit could not be torn away. “Come on slut. Let see that perfect body!” Isessa shouted at Miri but was silenced with a quick elbow.

The human pushed herself up, adjusting her one piece and going on the offensive. She tackled Isessa onto the ground and began to hammer her fist into the teal stomach. The asari was grunting with each blow to her gut, grabbing onto Miranda’s hair and pulling as hard as she could. This was the one advantage that the asari knew she could exploit, and once the perfect hair began to stretch, Miranda let out a cry of pain. The human soon lost complete control of the fight as the asari continued to pull, sliding out from under the human and standing over Miranda.

The asari had a death grip on the hair and nearly tore it out, but she needed to maintain control. “So, this is what perfect hair feels like. Wonder what perfect lips feel like!” Miranda cried out and when her mouth opened up Isessa thrusted her hips forward, and her cock rammed deep down the human’s throat. Their clash went from a physical fight to another sexually charged clash! Drool poured from Miranda’s mouth as the heavy sack slapped across the chin. “Ohhhh I could cum right now… Fuuck this mouth is unlike anything I have ever felt.”

The perfect human began to cry as her throat was brutally pounded, and as the tears flowed down her cheek, her eyeliner began to also run down with her tears. The asari showed no signs of letting up and hilted her cock deep inside of Miranda’s throat, causing a lewd bulge to form in her throat. Every time Miranda tries to pull away Isessa tightly pulls on the human’s hair, preventing any kind of escape from the cock. Miranda’s nightmare finally ends when Isessa withdrew her cock from with loud pop. Miranda fell to her hands and knees gasping for air as Isessa pushed the human down to her stomach.

“You truly are perfect.” The asari knelt, slapping the large pale ass then grabbing it tightly “Mmm a perfect mouth and a perfect ass… Wonder if your butthole is just as perfect.” Isessa prods the tight hole as Miranda shakes her, head clenching tightly and trying her best to pull away.

“NOOoo… Please don’t” Miranda had never been defeated this easily before. She felt the latex tearing away from her back, but did not have the strength to resist the roughness of Isessa. Her pale body was revealed to the galaxy, but underneath she was wearing her lace panties but no bra to cover her G-Cup breasts. They wobbled as the suit was removed from her body and tossed to the side. Miranda’s arm covered her breasts as her body flashed red with humiliation and shame.

“You’re a lace slut. I like the way this material tears… Just like this.” Isessa knelt and tore as hard as she could, easily ripping the fabric from Miranda’s hips. The human cried out as her body was further exposed. Her pussy was clean of all hair, fully waxed and just as pale as the rest of her body. Isessa tied the torn panties around her waist band then knelt as Miranda continued to cry. Lawson was unable to resist or fight back. She was too embarrassed to think of anything other than covering herself up as best she could.

The asari’s hand traced all over the pale flesh squeezing the milky skin as hard as she could, bruising it in some places. Isessa flipped Miranda over onto her stomach, shielding her breasts but opening her ass up for a prime buttfucking. Miranda began to squirm as a harsh teal hand collided with her ass cheeks. The asari’s hands mauled the human flesh, spreading Miranda’s ass cheek apart slowly and at an agonizingly slow pace for Miranda. The human was losing her mind to the humiliation as time slowed for her, but everything slowed to a crawl when Miranda felt the cock head poke against her rear end.

Miranda’s heart started to accelerate to an unnatural rate and felt like it could burst out of her chest at any moment. The only thing she felt she could do was brace herself for the anal assault. “Mmm here we go bitch. Time to feel that perfect ass!” Miranda groaned in unison with Isessa as the cock speared into her anus, but while Isessa was groaning in pleasure, Miranda was groaning in pain.

Her father had designed her body to be perfect, and in doing so she received many stimulants that reduced pain across her body and greatly enhanced her sex drive. She knew it would be long before she was moaning for the cock inside of her, but she had to fight her natural desires as best as she could before they took over her. Pleasure waves soon began to course through her body as Isessa hilted herself deep inside of Miranda’s bowls. Isessa began to drool on the pale flesh then pressed her lips against the human’s shoulders.

“Guuuuahhhh please stop… NAHHHHhhh ahhhh fuuuck” The pleasure and pain began to mix in with Miranda’s screams, and Isessa started to pick up on this quickly. Miranda could no longer hold her natural sex drive back and began to moan in pleasure as Isessa’s hips began to hammer in harder. The human’s anus began to slowly gape open and mold to Isessa’s cock, forming to a near perfect cock sleeve. Isessa’s cock began to throb as the molding continue but the fatal flaw of her fathers engineering was about to kick in.

Ever since her first sexual encounter, every time semen entered inside of her, she climaxed at the moment the hot spunk touched any part of her. She was going to lose no matter how hard she resisted, and the galaxy would see every moment of it. “Get ready for your first load you little slut!” Miranda shut her eyes tight as felt the warm cream enter her ass, and as it did the human’s pussy erupted, squirting all over the floor and the buzzer sounded declaring Isessa the winner.

The asari stood up with a wide grin taking a sample of Miranda’s thick female syrup that erupted from the snatch. “MMm I love it when a girl squirts from anal. MMm now what to do with you” The asari began to walk around the defeated human before stopping with an evil grin “I am going to pound that perfect pussy and sample all of your holes. Get ready slut!” Miranda gulped as the asari kicked her legs apart lining her cock up with the human’s pussy lips.

“Wa…No please…Please I am NAAAGAAAAH!” The human screamed out as the asari speared into her wet cunt ignoring her cries. Tears returned to Miranda’s eyes as Isessa began to forcefully kiss the human to silence the cries further. Their tongues clashed but Miranda’s tongue remained submissive and let Isessa take complete control of her mouth. Isessa hammered her hips into Miranda’s snatch slowly but made sure her cock went deep inside with each thrust to stretch the human’s pussy as wide as she could.

Isessa broke the kiss letting Miranda moan out in pleasure. This was the second crewmember of the Normandy the asari had broken, but this one did not last nearly as long as Shepard, but Lawson’s pussy and ass were far better than Shepard’s and felt unlike anything she had ever fucked before. The asari pressed her finger into Miranda’s mouth, letting the human suck on her finger like a child. The human was being driven mad with lust against her will. This was everything her father designed her for, but she had resented it greatly.

Isessa’s eyes rolled back as she picked up the pace more and the human slit began to squeeze her cock tightly, but it also vibrated slightly almost as if her biotics were designed to also please her partners. Lawson’s eyes were also rolling back into her head as both women were about to climax once again, but this was not going to break Miranda. She knew once her body calmed enough the only thing left would be the humiliation.

Isessa let out one last groan and her balls began to unload once again. Just like last time Miranda began squirting all over the massive cock inside of her coating it in her love juices as well as staining the floor beneath the two women. It took a considerable effort for the asari’s cock to be withdraw her cock but with enough force she was able to withdraw her cock with a loud pop. Isessa decided that one act of final humiliation was in place for the human.

“Now that you have felt my dick in all of your slutty holes its time for you to suck my azure like a good little racist bitch. This is for your organization’s crimes against my people” The asari knew that Lawson helped destroy Cerberus but wanted to remind her of her darkest days. The asari plants her feet on each side of the human’s head then sunk to her knees, planting her azure on Miranda’s plump lips. The excess love juice ran down Miranda’s cheeks, and began to splatter around when Isessa readjusted to ensure her azure was firmly in place.

Miranda inhaled and her nose was not only filled with the aroma of sex, but also the juices leaking from Isessa’s azure. Miranda could hold her breath for a considerably long time, but she would not last longer than the humiliation timer. Her tongue began to flap around in a panic, desperate to get the asari off before she suffocated from the forced cunnilingus! Isessa began to gyrate her hips, continuing to smear across the pale face.

The human was intoxicated by the smell and flavor of the asari’s azure, but her tongue was not working fast enough. She felt the azure squeezing her tongue but the asari wasn’t close to achieving her orgasm. “Mmm that’s it you pussy sucking whore. In ancient times you would have been the perfect trophy for any matriarch.” Miranda was familiar with the lewd theories of ancient Thessia, but she never thought any of them were real. The human finally caught a breath of fresh air when Isessa began to move her hips forward and backward, humping the human’s face in an attempt to get off faster.

Isessa buried one of her digits into her snatch, pinching her nub. In a primal cry of pleasure, Isessa screamed as she began to squirt all over Miranda’s face, with the majority of the asari’s love juice running into Miranda’s hair. The asari rode her climax as long as she could, even ignoring the buzzer for their humiliation. Once it was finally over Isessa rose to her feet, smirking at the sight of the defeated human. “How you sluts defeated the reapers will remain a mystery. Seeing as how we never agreed on the number of stars to wager I am going to keep your slutty panties as my reward… Now scram slut before I rape that slutty ass again!”

Miranda coughed at the rush of fresh air barely able to understand what the asari was saying but managed to catch the threat the asari made. Her arm glowed as she pulled her one piece to her. Miranda’s retreat was swift, and she was running blindly to the nearest bathroom to recoup and recover but as she was getting dressed her body began to slowly calm down from her euphoric sex experience.

She needed to get ahead in this competition and fighting a champion like Isessa was not going to get her closer to her victory. After touching up her make up and wiping her face, cleaning the asari pussy juice off her face. She remained in the bathroom for nearly an hour until she finally left the bathroom. When she exited she saw Ashley limping out of Isessa’s room covering her lower half. This was her chance at revenge, but she could not bring herself to it.

Even after Ashley got them stuck here, seeing the disgraced human leaking spunk out of her gapping ass was enough to satisfy Miranda for now. She slowly began to approach the human who was frantically pushing the buttons on the machine. “Ash? What happened to you?” Ashley slowly turned to her and gulped in shame.

“I uhhh… Well… I had an encounter with Isessa.” Miranda clenched her teeth a little trying to show anger. She wanted to mock and berate the human but needed to contain herself.

“Say no more” Miranda helped Ashley finish securing her new bikini then helped the woman into a small bathroom, standing over the door to ensure that no other woman entered the bathroom. Ash was nervous about changing in front of Miranda and all Miranda could do was shake her head “Ash we have seen each other naked before. Don’t you remember?” ‘ _I know I haven’t_ ’

\------------------------

_3 years ago_

Another sleepless night aboard the Normandy. That was what Miranda was having to get used to once again now that she was second in command for the Normandy taking over Ash’s former role. Everything had drastically changed in such a short period of time. Shepard was gone and now Miranda would have to keep up with the shadow broker resources that Liara let them keep. Miranda often found herself sleeping in her catsuit or in nothing at all, but tonight was one of the nights she could not bring herself to sleep at all.

She needed to find some sort of stimulant to keep her going. Ensuring her catsuit was tight enough, she left her room in the middle of the night and went straight to the bar. The crew was largely asleep save for a few extra personnel on the bridge. When the doors to the bar opened Miranda was surprised to see Ashley sitting there, twirling her dog tags with a bottle of alcohol in front of her. Hearing the door open, the captain turned to face Miranda. “Lawson… How can I help?”

Miranda did not acknowledge the question until she was behind the bar and pouring her own drink. “Still getting used to all of this… I know it’s been a month but its still… Different without Shepard.” She took a sip of her wine and Ashley leant back in her seat.

“I know Miranda…It’s been difficult for us all… I try to forget them but… I can’t. Everyone has been great but… I don’t know how Shepard was able to do it” Ash rubbed her head then looked up to Miranda then went to pick up the bottle.

  
“If there is one thing I know about Shepard she didn’t beat the reapers drinking her life away.” Miranda took the bottle away and sealed it. “A drink or two is fine… But emptying a bottle isn’t the solution.” Both women stared into each other’s eyes. Miranda could feel the sexual tension, but unlike with Jack, Miranda wanted this. Lawson leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ashley’s lips without any hesitation, but much to her surprise Ash did not fight back.

Both women opened their mouths up, with Miranda taking charge of the kiss by forcing her tongue into Ashley’s mouth. Ash let out a surprised yelp as Miranda kissed her, but raised her hand up to cup Miranda’s cheek, holding the kiss in place. Their lips held in place for nearly a minute before their lips broke and they stared into each other’s eyes. “M-Miranda. I… I thought you were… I thought you preferred men.” Miranda shook her head then looked up.

“EDI. Lock the Port side doors” Miranda smirked as the door locked. Lawson pushed herself up onto the bar slowly unzipping her catsuit revealing her lace underwear. Ash blushed hard seeing the half-naked woman but did not want to leave her alone. She pulled back her blazer, then peeling off her shirt to reveal her bare breasts. Miranda reached down rubbing her thumb over the tanned nipple, before grabbing some of the wine to pour on Ashley’s breast.

The red liquid coated Ashley’s breasts as Miranda poured the wine for a few brief seconds before leaning down to start sucking them dry. Ashley let out a sharp moan as her nipples became erect from Miranda’s gentle suckling, but her moans became louder when Miranda slid her fingers into Ash’s pussy. Miranda grabbed the free mammary while continuing to suck and finger the captain.

Ashley had never felt this way with another partner she had been with. Miranda’s fingers hit her most sensitive spots, even ones the captain did not even know she had. Ashley ran her hand through Miranda’s silky-smooth hair, lightly squeezing it to keep the perfect lips in place. She did not want this to end but before Ashley knew, she was climaxing all over Miranda’s fingers. It was a moment of pure bliss, but for Ashley the rest of the night went by in a blur.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day_

Miranda had not been paying too much attention to what Ashley had been describing, distracted by her memory of the captain. She wanted to leave the alliance with Ash, but she knew Williams would never leave willingly. Staring at the distraught human her mind started to feel a little pity for Ashley. Her goal had shifted. She needed to win this tournament and when she did, she would sell Jack to a Blood Pack faction and keep Ash for herself.

“I only have 5 Stars Ash, but I need to continue fighting on” Miranda knew it was a lie but was not going to give Ash the chance to find out.

“Wait Miranda. Let’s team up and take everyone down together. Just like old times?” Ash sounded desperate but Miranda was not going to be slowed down by Ashley.

“I can take care of myself Ash. Its going to be best if we divide and conquer. Go rest up then get back out there.” Miranda was cold in her tone but left her captain behind in the room to sulk alone. Most of the competition rooms were empty. “Something isn’t right.” Miranda said to herself quietly, but she still needed to secure her own room.

She went to the first room and set herself up. She did not lose any stars to Isessa, but she still needed to make up for the hour she spent alone in the bathroom. The human waited nearly ten minutes and was growing impatient for a challenger. When she went to leave someone finally accepted and began to enter her room. Her smirk stood high until she saw who it was. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

The tattooed convict entered the room with her head high. “Expecting someone else cheerleader?” Miranda balled her fist up when Jack called her that, resurrecting the old feud.

“What the hell are you doing here Jack? We are supposed to- “

“Shut your trap slut. Its time I make up for all the shit Cerberus done to me and you are the perfect target to enact that revenge! I am going to give you a good dicking and claim that perfect ass for myself.” Miranda was infuriated and wanted to launch a full biotic assault on Jack.

“You’re on Bitch. Everything is on the line… All of our stars and the winner keeps the loser, but there is a catch.” Jack’s evil grin came alive, curious of the stipulation “We go until the other gives into the other. One of us is going to find out which of us is the true biotic goddess!” Miranda smirked, tapping the room control, and changing the room to a beach letting it fill with sand.

“It’s about time I show you who the true Alpha Bitch is. Shepard and Liara might be trying to rig this but I am going to show her who the true Alpha really is. I am going to enslave every little slut who thinks she can beat me and when I win I am going to sell that slut Ashley into slavery.” Jack dug her feet into the sand waiting for Miranda. The buzzer sounded and both women let out a loud scream, as they charged directly at each other with their fists drawn.

Miranda landed the first blow to Jack’s midsection then followed it up with a swift knee to Jack’s crotch. The convict recoiled in pain as she hit the sand rolling around in agony. Her testicles were on fire, but Miranda wasn’t going to give the convict a chance to recover. The pale hand tore off the latex boxers, then tightly squeezed Jack’s cock wanting to break the convict through pain, instead of through sexual domination.

Jack started to kick her legs, screaming in frustration and pain from the assault on her cock, but when Miranda started to attack her balls the convict started to unravel. Jack’s balls were pummeled when the cheerleaders fist met with the convict’s testicles. Miranda was determined to make them explode through sheer force but was cut short when Jack grabbed her hair and began to tear it.

The convict had fought through the pain long enough to grab a hand full of the perfect hair. The hair was smoother than anything she had ever felt before, but it tore just as easy as any other hair Jack had pulled out in her sexual adventures. Miranda let out a cry of pain grabbing the site of the pulling, letting go of the convict’s cock, but as she pulled back her hair tore in the convict’s hands. Both women rose to their feet and Jack held her balls trying to ease the pain brought forth by Miranda’s tight grip. Jack lets the hair fall from her hand then smirks “I am going to shave that perfect hair of yours to match mine”

Miranda growls and charges at Jack once again, but this time the convict was ready and kicked the cheerleader’s legs out from under her. Jack goes on the attack, flipping Miranda over and burying her head in the sand. Lawson began to kick her legs frantically, but she became hysterical when Jack used her strength to start tearing the latex one piece. The latex tore with ease thanks to Jack’s natural strength, and when Miranda broke free, she slid away causing her one piece to tear completely. The cheerleader was completely naked as she rolled out, with sand clinging to her sweaty body.

Jack smirked seeing Miranda naked for the first time. The cheerleader’s body was everything she had imagined it would be and in an effort to match her nakedness, Jack tore off her bikini top and both women stood before each other. “Now we’re even Cheerleader. Now time to get to fucking” Both women started to slowly approach each other, and Miranda made the first move harshly slapping Jack’s face then getting behind the convict, wrapping her arms around her waist then flipping her backwards. Jack landed on her neck, nearly breaking it in half, but just barely coming out seriously injured.

Miranda wasted no time and grabbed Jacks cock and began digging her fingers inside Jack’s pussy. It was still gapping wide from the convicts encounter with the dragon dildo, and this made it easy for Miranda’s fist to slide inside of Jack. “Mmmm that’s it you little slut. I am going to pound your slutty pussy with my fist”. The once modest slit was now a wrecked gapping hole that could fit nearly any cock that found its way inside of it.

Miranda was in complete control of Jack but was not going to stop until Jack submitted. Jack was crying out in pain as Miranda kept brutally fisting her but when the convict felt her balls punched once more, Jack’s cock erupted all in the sand flooding it with her thick creamy load. Miranda withdrew her fist from the gapped pussy, placing her hand on Jack’s scalp and raising her up from the sand. Sweat caused the sand to stick to Jack’s face but the convict also had tears of pain running in her eyes.

The intense fisting started to wear down Jack’s resolve, but the pain was only beginning. Miranda activated her omnicock and pressed it against Jack’s anus. “Get ready you- “Miranda was cut off by a sharp elbow to her nose, causing the cheerleader to recoil in pain. Jack leapt to her feet charging at the downed cheerleader, and before Miranda could deactivate her cock, the convict kicked the controller away and stomped on the cheerleader’s cock as hard as she could.

Her eyes widened as far as they would go, with a dry scream escaping her mouth as the pain of the foot shot through her body for the first time. The sensory receivers nearly drove Miranda mad with how accurate they were, and it began to work against her when Jack put her foot on Miranda’s fake cock “Doesn’t feel so good does it cheerleader?” Jack grinded her foot into Miranda, sending more waves of pain through her body and Miranda tightly gripped the sand trying to numb the pain.

“Fuuck… Stop it Jack.. It fucking hurts” Miranda tried kicking her feet, but this only caused Jack to slam down hard once again causing the cheerleader to roll over in pain.

“Only way you are doing that is by giving into me bitch!” Jack walked over to the room controller and activated changing the room to have caged walls, and an assortment of dildo’s and bondage toys to line the walls. Miranda slowly rolled back over holding her crotch, and when she made it to her feet Jack tackled her into the chain link, causing a scream to erupt from Miranda as the chain linked steel dug into her back. Jack no longer wanted to break Miranda, she wanted to destroy the cheerleader.

Jack stood up walking to a wall of dildo’s, grabbing the largest one she could and taking it, only to return to the cheerleader. Jack slapped Miranda’s ass with the 12-inch dildo then put it to her ass. Miranda tightly gripped the chain-link to brace herself as Jack pushed the dildo into her ass without any lubricant or gentleness. Jack wasn’t finished, as when the dildo had entered Miranda, the convict pushed her cock into the perfect pussy.

Miranda’s snatch had been drooling the entire time they were fighting, and it welcomed Jack’s cock, letting it slide in with ease before tightly hugging it to form a mold around it. Jack reached up taking her opponents hair in her hands then tightly squeezing it as she began to savagely pound into Miranda’s pussy “There we go Cheerleader. Scream for me!” Miranda began to cry out in agony as Jack aggressively pounded into her cunt.

As Miranda’s mouth hung open, Jack decided to silence her by using her freehand to hook into Miranda’s mouth, pulling her cheek to the side to cause saliva to fly out with each thrust. “AIEGGHHHGHH” was the only sound echoing from Miranda’s mouth as Jack continued to aggressively pound into Miranda’s tight cunt. Even if Miranda wanted to bite down, Jack’s fingers pulled her cheek too far away for her teeth to reach but Miranda felt herself beginning to slip away. She was on the edge of climaxing for Jack, and if she did she knew it was going to be over for her. Miranda was trapped in place and could not escape.

The cheerleader tried in desperation to work her hand up but when Jack spotted this, the convict let go of the perfect hair, grabbing Miranda’s arm and painfully winching it behind Miranda’s back. “Thought you could escape bitch?! Big fucking mistake!” Jack began pushing further up into Miranda’s back to cause further pain to the cheerleader and all Miranda could do was scream in pain.

As with Isessa, the moment Jack climaxed inside of her Miranda began to squirt all over Jack’s cock, sending a powerful wave of pain and pleasure through Miranda’s body. Jack was able to catch on quickly as to what triggered the climax, and a wicked idea came to life. She withdrew her cock from Miranda’s twitching body then began to walk over to the control panel then tapped it several times, and when she was finished a tube emerged from the wall and a small motor could be heard as Jack dragged Miranda to the pipe, hoisting the broken cheerleader to her feet then pushing her back onto the tube.

“Alright slut, submit now or you will cum your brains out until you do!” “Miranda’s eyes shot open as the first flash of cum ejected into her, and as the warm spunk connected with her insides, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began squirting all over the tube. Miranda was shaking from the ecstatic high, but the torture was not over as another flash of cum was ejected into her, causing Miranda to climax once again.

Jack let this continue three more times until Miranda finally screamed out “I GIVE UP! YOU WIN JACK JUST STOOOOP” Miranda screamed as she climaxed one final time before Jack let go of her, and let the cheerleader fall to the ground. Jack smirked as she was declared the victor then walked over grabbing a pink latex mask from the wall and putting it over Miranda’s face and locking it in place.

“I told you I was the alpha bitch.” Jack looked up to the camera and laughed “And you’re next T’Soni”


End file.
